


Who's Lance?

by Kittykat23114



Series: Voltron Klance Stories [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Basically Curse words, Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I'll add more tags as I update, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Kinda, Knotting, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Matt has a potty mouth, Matt is completely done with Keith and Lotor's shit, Mutual Pining, Omega Keith (Voltron), Original Character(s), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 05, Red Paladin Keith (Voltron), Smut, So yeah..., amenisa, and their mates, beta krolia, broganes, but only for the glara, i guess, klance, lance gets totured, the team has amenisa, they forgot lance, toture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 27,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat23114/pseuds/Kittykat23114
Summary: Keith leaves the Blade for good, going back to the Castle with his mom. He expects Lance to be there, only for him to be missing and the team not to remember him. And the only ones who do remember him are Lotor, Matt, and Him. His mom too, since she's technically never met him, but has heard of him from Keith. They have to team up together in order to save Lance. Keith learns more about the Galra as a species and his feelings for Lance.Lance is having a very bad week. First he was captured, then he learns that his teammates don't remember him, so his saviors are a purple jellybean, a rebel scientist, and a knife loving boi. So yeah, he was fucked. And to top it all off, he gets tortured and finally figures out what he feels about Keith.





	1. Bring Me to Life

_‘K...Kei...Keith…..Keith….Kei-’_

Keith’s eyes shot open. His breathing was labored, like he had just finished a hard training session. His eyes were wide, violet eyes filled with worry. Keith stared at his ceiling, his heart pounding in his ears. It took him a minute to remember that he wasn’t on the castle, but at the Blade central command. Eventually, his breathing evened out and his heartbeat slowed to a normal pace.

“Lance?”

Keith frowned, eyebrows furrowed. He was clearly confused why he dreamed about Lance. Well, not really. He regularly dreamed about the blue paladin. But most of the time, Lance’s voice isn’t filled with pain. Keith sat up, his body covered in a sheen of sweat. Lance’s voice echoed in the back of his mind, causing him to feel like something might of happened to the paladins.

He's worried about Lance. Keith got up, pacing his room for a bit. He decided that he needed to make sure that they were alright. He was leaving the Blade for good. He left his room, heading to Kolivan’s room. He knocked on the galra’s door, waiting to be allowed in. He heard a ‘Come in’, so he put his hand on the pad, the door sliding up. Kolivan was sitting at his desk, looking over reports. He looked up, slightly surprised to see the young ex-paladin, though his face did not show it.

“Keith. Do you need something?” His voice was mostly filled with authority, but had some underlying tones of concern.

“I want to leave the Blade.” Keith had been avoiding eye contact as he told Kolivan. Kolivan’s face showed surprise before turning into an emotionless mask.

“Why?” Kolivan’s voice was calm and level, not filled with anger as Keith thought it would be. Keith began to shift back and forth on the balls of his feet, twiddling his thumbs.

“I think something has happened to the paladins.” Keith’s voice remained level. “And I...I miss them.” Keith’s voice cracked and became quiet. Kolivan sighed, but nodded.

“Alright.”

“Now hear me o-wait what?” Keith’s head shot up, voice cracking. Kolivan nodded, folding his hands on his desk.

“I know how much this is hurting you to be away from them. Plus this was never meant to be permanent. So go, it’s alright.” Kolivan’s lip twitched. Keith’s lips formed into a small smile.

“Thank you, Kolivan.” Keith turned to leave, his smile slowly growing.

“Keith.” Kolivan called out. He turned his head to look back at him. Kolivan tilted his head slightly. “Take your mother with you. She’ll want to meet them.” Keith’s smile got bigger and brighter.

“Yeah, alright.” Keith left Kolivan’s room, closing the door. He walked towards his mom’s room. He knocked on the door. He expected to be called in, not for his mom to open the door. 

“Keith?” She had that worried mom tone to her voice, causing Keith to feel warm inside his chest.

“I’m leaving the Blade. I’m heading back to Voltron.” Her eyes seemed to widen a fraction at the news, before smiling sadly.

“That’s great, Keith.” Her voice was filled with sadness. He blinked.

“You’re coming with me, ya know.” Keith softly said. Krolia’s eyes widened a bit.

“Really? But why?” Though she was smiling, Krolia was still confused by the news.

“I can’t tell them how cool my mom is unless you’re there.” Keith’s smiled softened at her ecstatic expression. He was thrown off by her hug, but he wrapped his arms around her, hugging back while chuckling.

“Thank you, Keith. You’re an awesome son.” She whispered into his ear, smiling softly. Keith’s arms tightened around her. They hugged a little bit longer before Krolia let go. “Well,” She ruffled his hair, giggling when he moved her hand to fix his unruly hair, “you should pack so we can leave tomorrow morning.”

Keith smiled, nodding. “Alright. Night, mom.” Krolia kissed his forehead, smiling.

“Night, Keith.” Keith turned and left, closing the door behind him. He walked back to his room. He closed his door, heading to his bed. Keith kneeled to the ground, reaching under his bed. He pulled his duffel bag out of under the bed. He set it on his bed, opening it. He walked over to his closet, grabbing all of his clothes but one outfit so he can wear it tomorrow. He packed all of his clothes into the bag. He grabbed all the personal belongings out of his side drawer, putting them in his bag. He lifted his pillow, grabbing the photo Lance had given him of the group. Written in Lance’s messy cursive was...

_‘Your Space Fam.’_

Keith smiled softly, eyes locking onto Lance’s smiling face. His smile widened a bit at the site. “See ya tomorrow, Bud.” He put the photo in his bag, laying down in bed. He closed his eyes, his mind filled with smiling, happy, Lance. But there was a bit of worry, since his instincts were telling him to get to the castle soon. He tried forgetting that feeling, his mind focused on Lance as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. I'm Coming Home

As soon as Keith had woken up, he had grabbed his bag, changed his clothes, woke up his mom, and gotten to the ship in 30 minutes. Krolia rose an eyebrow as Keith got into the pilot seat. She could feel the excited and nervous aura that surrounded her son. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Keith, I'm sure they're fine."

He nodded, sighing. "I'm just....worried something happened to Lan-the team." Keith quickly covered up his slip-up, blushing. Krolia smirked, squeezing his shoulder.

"I'm sure Lance is alright, Keith." She chuckled, grinning as Keith's blushed darkened and spread to his ears. He glared out the window, trying to will his blush away.

"I'm not worried about Lance." He muttered out, blush still bright against his skin. She shook her head, getting up from her seat. She went over to him, ruffling his hair.

"If you say so." She said in an all knowing tone. She nudged his shoulder. "Here, I'll pilot, get more sleep. I know you didn't sleep well last night." Her voice was filled with concern now, noticing the bags under her son's eyes. Keith sighed, getting up, letting Krolia pilot the ship. He walked over to his bag, grabbing a sketchbook and some pencils out of it. He opened it to a blank page, doodling, some of them resembling Lance.

* * *

 Keith was woken by Krolia shaking his shoulder. She smiled at him, ruffling his hair again. "I didn't want to wake you up, but we're here." She chuckled when he dropped his book, looking out to window at the castle. His face cracked into a grin that got bigger the closer they got to the castle. Krolia picked up his book and pencils, putting them into his bag. Keith wiped his eyes from the tears that were gathering there.

"I'm home."

* * *

 Keith stepped off of the ship, expecting Lance to greet him, but was met by nothing. His eyebrows furrowed together. Lance always greeted him when he's visiting from the Blade. He thought Lance would be down here, greeting the ex-paladin with a hug. But he wasn't here, and that worried Keith since he called ahead of time. He bit his bottom lip, glancing around. He jumped when Krolia put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he's with the others. He probably didn't know when you would get here." She tried to reassure him. He was still worried but started walking to the bridge, giving his mom a brief tour of the halls the walked through to get to the bridge.

When they got to the bridge, he opened the door. Keith rose an eyebrow as Pidge and Hunk were talking about science stuff, he's not sure. Shiro and Allura were talking about alien politics, maybe. Keith blinked as he watched Coran was tinkering with some type of device and Lance was.....no where to be seen. Keith started to breathe heavily until his mom touched his shoulder again, calming him down. Hunk looked over at them, smiling widely.

"Keith! Buddy, get over here." Hunk waved him over. Had Hunk always called him buddy? Whatever, Hunk's shouting got everyone's attention. They all group hugged him, causing Keith to chuckle lightly.

"Miss me?" They all nodded, smiling. Shiro noticed Krolia, raising an eyebrow. Keith followed his gaze, smiling. "That's my mom." They let go of him. He walked over to her, bringing her over to them. "Mom, this is Hunk, the yellow paladin."

"Uh, hi, I'm Hunk." Hunk waved at her timidly.

"Hello, I hear you are an amazing cook." Hunk flushed, slightly embarrassed.

"Ah, well..." He waved her off, smiling shyly.

"This is Pidge, the green paladin." Pidge waved.

"Hi, Pidge is the name." Krolia nodded.

"Krolia. You're the tech person, right?" Pidge smirked, adjusting their glasses.

"If it's electronic, I most likely can hack it. Or update it." Krolia nodded, smiling.

"This is Shiro, the black paladin and our leader." Shiro nodded his head at her.

"Hello." Krolia tilted her head at his short greeting.

"Hi, heard you have great leadership skills." He nodded, causing Keith and Krolia to both raise an eyebrow. Keith shook his head, moving onto Allura.

"This is Princess Allura of Altea, the current blue paladin." Allura waved at Krolia.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." Allura smiled, causing Krolia to smile back.

"The pleasures mine, Princess." Allura's smile widened, brightening as well.

"This is C-" Keith was interrupted by Coran, who grabbed Krolia hand and shaking it vigorously.

"Hello! The name's Coran. It's nice to meet you." He continued to shake her hand, Krolia wearing a strained smile.

"Hello." He finally let go of her hand. She looked at Keith, wearing a look that asked if he's always like that. Keith nodded, also wearing a strained smile.

"You get used to it eventually." He whispered to her. He looked around for a certain blue eyed boy. But Lance was no where to be seen. Keith frowned.

"Something wrong, Keith?" Krolia asked, looking at her son with concern. His frown deepened, a feeling of dread filling his gut.

"Where's Lance?" Keith's eyes frantically searched the room for anyplace the ex-blue paladin would be hiding. The others looked at him confused, raising an eyebrow at Keith frantic behavior. He noticed their confusion.

"What?" He felt his gut fill with more dread as his heart started racing. Shiro to a step towards Keith, his eyes filled with confusion.

"Keith. Who's Lance?" Shiro's voice sounded far away after that.

Keith's world started crumbling around him.


	3. Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> has anyone noticed a theme with the chapter titles?

_**"Keith, Who's Lance?"** _

Those words caused Keith's world to crumble down. His shaking hands clenched into fists, trying to calm down. He glanced around the room. "Alright, Lance. Very funny. You got me, you can stop hiding." Keith released an anxious laugh. The other paladins looked at him confused. Shiro grabbed his shoulder, causing the younger to jump.

"Keith, who's Lance?" Keith stared at him in disbelief. He swatted Shiro's hand off of his shoulder. His eyebrows furrowed, a frown settling on his face.

"You know, Lance! Former blue paladin, current red paladin. The lovably goofball who harmlessly flirts with anything that walks." Keith cried out, his voice filled with distraught.

"Hunk," Hunk lifted his head, "Lance is your best friend! You guys have know each other since you were 5!" Hunk twiddled his thumbs.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's you." Hunk said sheepishly. Keith shook his head, tears filling his eyes. He took some steps away from the group, running his hands through his hair.

"No! No.....Lance brought us here in the Blue Lion..." Keith's sentence got cut off again, but this time by Pidge. He looked over at them, their face full of confusion and concern.

"That was you." They said, looking at him with eyes full of confusion, concern, but most of all pity. Keith shook his head, gripping the ends of his hair, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Something's not right here." Keith whispered, removing his hands from his hair, clenching his fists. He looked over at the door, excepting Lance to walk through it. But instead, Lotor walked in, raising his eyebrows in surprise at Keith and Krolia. Then his face turned neutral, waving them to follow him.

"Keith. Galra woman I've never met. Can I speak with you?" Lotor lead them out of the bridge, the door closing. As soon as the door did close, Keith had pinned Lotor to the wall, holding his knife at his neck. Keith's eyebrows were furrowed, a sneer on his face.

"What did you do to them?! Where's Lance?!" Keith growled out, pressing the knife closer to his neck. Krolia grabbed Keith's shoulder, trying to calm him down and gently pull him off of Lotor. But he shrugged her off, slamming Lotor into the wall again, growling louder. Lotor's expression stayed neutral, grunting after being pushed into the wall.

"Answer the fucking question, Lotor. Where is he?!" Keith growled out even louder, pressing the blade into Lotor's neck. Lotor brushed Keith's hand away from his neck, pushing the ex-paladin off of him.

"I don't know where he is. The castle was attacked while I was away. Now, if you are done being angsty and follow me, we can form a plan to get him back." Lotor walked down the hall a bit more until he got to a small meeting room. He opened the door, walking in. Keith and Krolia followed him, blinking as they watched Matt paced the room. Lotor pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing.

"Matt, if you continue to pace, you're going to burn a hole in the floor." Matt stopped, rubbing the back of his neck, looking sheepish. Matt then turned to Keith, smiling slightly.

"Oh thank god. Keith, you must be so confused." Matt pulled Keith into a hug. Keith returned it, squeezing the older boy who had become like a brother to him. He let go of him after his mom coughed. Matt rose an eyebrow, glancing between them. He smirked, opening his mouth to say something stupid, but shut it when Keith glared at him.

"This is my mom," He gave a pointed look to Matt. He turned to his mom, "Mom, this is Matt, Pidge's big brother and Shiro's best friend. The purple one is Prince Lotor of the Glara Empire." Matt waved, while Lotor rose an eyebrow at Keith's introduction of him.

"Now I see how your Dad was a furry, Keith." Matt chuckled out, yelping when Keith punched his arm. Krolia rose an eyebrow, confused about what a furry was. But then shrugged it off. She turned to Lotor, extending her hand to shake his. He grabbed it, shaking her hand.

"Hello,I'm Prince Lotor, a pleasure meeting you..." He trailed off, waiting for her to finish it. She smirked, shaking his hand.

"Krolia. The pleasure's mine, Emperor Lotor." He made a face, letting go of her hand.

"Lotor is just fine, Krolia." She nodded, sitting down on the couch. Keith let out a low growl, frowning. Matt looked at him curiously. Keith sat next to his mom, Matt sitting on her other side. Lotor continued to stand in front of them. "So, we all remember Lance, and none of us were here when the castle was attacked." Keith quickly stood up.

"What! The castle was attacked?!" Lotor sighed, nodding. Keith growled, walking towards him. "And where were you!?" Lotor growled, brushing off the finger Keith was poking his chest with.

"I run an empire now, I had business to attend to." He glared at the raven haired boy. Keith growled, turning to Matt, who raised his hands up, looking away sheepishly.

"I was doing recon missions, so.....yeah..." Matt trailed off, looking away and rubbing his neck. Lotor poked Keith, causing him to turn and growl at the taller half-breed.

"Oh hush up. Besides, it's not like we knew they would get attacked. All we know is the castle was attacked, Lance was gone when we got here and no one remembers him but us." Lotor explained to him, sitting in a chair. Keith stopped growling, sitting as well.

"Do you know who took him? And how they lost their memories?" Keith quietly asked after a few minutes of silence, looking at the older boys. Lotor sighed, while Matt shrugged.

"All I know is that the witch has the blue paladin and she used some kind of plant that makes people forget certain people or things." Lotor told him. Keith's expression turned to a fearful one.

"Haggar has him?" His voice cracked, filled with a tone of worry and fear. Keith had started to shake, curling his hands on top of his knees, trying to calm down. Lotor nodded, frowning.

"Yes, and she used a plant I'm unfamiliar with." He pulled up a DNA sequence of a plant left on the ship, along with a picture of it. Krolia immediately recognized it.

"That's the Minnisleysi plant. They're native to the Mungdine planet. But they're rare to come by. The Blade use them on missions sometimes." Krolia told them, earning blank stares. Lotor slowly nodded, while Keith frowned.

"Is there an antidote?" His voice was small and quiet, filled with concern. She nodded, raising an eyebrow when he stood up. He moved towards the door. "Then let's go get it and give it to the others."

"Keith. We need to save Lance first. Besides, I have the antidote." She held up a small vial with the name _Muna_ on it. Keith froze, blinking at it's deep blue colour.

"Why do we have to save Lance first. If we give it to the team, then they can help us." Krolia sighed, dragging him down to sit.

"In order for the Muna to work, they have to see Lance in person." She explained to him, wincing when he frowned.

"So.....it's just us four that's going to save him?" Matt groaned as Keith said that, flopping onto the floor.

"Grrrreaaaaaat...."


	4. Colors

Keith frowned, pacing the small meeting room the four of them have been in for about an hour. He looked at the others in the in the room. Krolia was inputting information about the Minnisleysi plant and the antidote. Matt was coming up with come calculations and running simulations on how the castle was attacked so they could be ready if it happens again. Lotor was coming up with a plan on what to do if they find Lance. Keith sighed, plopping onto the couch.

"How are we going to find him? We don't know where Haggar is and... and-" Keith's voice came out small, his voice cracking. They looked at him, all of them frowning at the sadness and worry on the boy's face and in his voice. Lotor then blinked, remembering that the Red Lion has a bond with the pair. He stood up, walking over to Keith. He squatted in front of him, so that he was eye level with Keith. Keith looked up at him, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"We'll use the Red Lion." Keith blinked, clearly confused. His brow furrowed together, frowning.

"How?" Keith couldn't help the disbelieving tone in his voice. Lotor grabbed his shoulders gently.

"You said the reason you came back was because you heard Lance in pain during a dream and needed to make sure he was alright, correct?" Keith nodded, raising an eyebrow. Lotor smiled. "Then my theory is correct. You two can mentally talk through your bonds with the Red Lion." Keith's eyes widened, before he broke into a smile.

"So if I try to connect with Lance through Red, he most likely will answer back. If he does, then we'll know he's alive and where to find him." Keith stood up, smiling. He went to the door. "I'm going to Red's hanger. Maybe the bond will be stronger that way." He walked out of the room. Lotor sighed, before raising an eyebrow at Krolia's dubious expression.

"Lotor. We both know that the reason Keith is connected to Lance's conscience is because Keith chose Lance as a potential mate." She frowned at him. Lotor sighed, nodding.

"While that may be true, their bonds with the Red Beast is another strong factor for their bond together. So if Keith tries to get to Lance via Red and because of his omega nature, we'll find him. Besides, I doubt you've told him about the dynamics and such about the Galra." Lotor said, Krolia wincing when his tone turned defensive. Krolia sighed, looking at the doors.

"I know. But I hope he finds him."


	5. Blue Lips

_Gunfire_

_It was all around him. Shiro told them to get to the Lions. But he never made it._

_Lance shot a Galra droid, trying to get to Red. He smirked confidently as he sliced through another droid, his bayard changing as he fought. Lance was about to slice through another droid when he was shot at._

_It hit him just below his chest plate, hitting where it didn't cover. He gasped, dropping his bayard as he tried to stop the bleeding. He fell as he did so, still trying to apply pressure to the wound._

_One of the sentries hit him in his back, causing him to fall onto the ground completely. As his vision started fading, he was grabbed by his biceps. The sentries dragged him to a ship, his vision fading at a rapid rate. He saw a hooded figure at the top of the ship's boarding ramp._

_"Get........ship........" The voice was cutting in and out as Lance was fading in and out of consciousness. He saw the figure smile evilly before he passed out from blood loss._

* * *

Lance groaned as he rolled over. His eyes slowly opened, his vision blurry. He sat up too quickly, causing him to gasp in pain when his left side sent pain through his nerves. He flopped back onto the hard cot that he was given in the cell to lay on. He lifted the shirt he was wearing and blinked at the gauze wrapped around his abdomen. It started half way down his chest and ends just above his belly button. He frowned in confusion, his eyebrows knitting together. He slowly felt around the wound, wincing when he pressed on the wound itself.

"They want me alive....huh. That's a mistake." He sighed, looking around the small cell. He was starting to get a bit panicky, his claustrophobia kicking in before he shook his head, taking some deep breaths. He opened his eyes, standing up. He examined the room, before grinning when he found a loose air vent. He opened it, climbing into it.

"Let's get out of here." He started crawling, trying to find an exit. He stopped as he came across another opening. He glanced down, blinking when he saw Haggar. She was talking to Lotor's old generals.

"The Blue paladin is recovering, so he should be waking soon. And his team still don't remember him." The girl with multicoloured skin and long head thingy. Her name might of been Ezor, Lance thought. Haggar smirked.

"Good. Then the only ones that should remember him is my son, the green paladin's brother, and the red paladin. They will be the only ones to save him." Lance frowned as he processed this information while Zethrid grinned widely as she pounded her fist against her palm.

"And when they do, we can kill Lotor and take over the empire!" Acxa nodded, her expression remaining neutral.

"We can also kill the other 2 so that they can't help the Blue Paladin escape. And it will causing Voltron to be down another paladin and a scientist." Lance moved slightly, biting his bottom lip to muffle a whine. Acxa looked up, squinting her eyes. She shot at the vent, causing Lance to fall out. He groaned, standing up slowly.

"Well, well, well, someone doesn't know how to stay in their room. Take him to The Room." Zethrid grabbed Lance by his arms, who tried to struggle out of her grasp, only for it to cause pain to shoot up his side. She picked him up, taking him to a room with a large table thing in the middle.

There was all kinds of tools that were used for torture on smaller tables and along the walls. One wall had chains hanging from it, dried up blood and quintessence crusting on it. Lance's eyes widened when Zethrid strapped him to the large table, weakly trying to break free. Haggar walked in, grinning ear to ear. She picked up a knife from one of the tables, walking towards Lance.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" She chuckled out, as Lance's eyes widened in fear, his face showing terror. He closed his eyes.

_'Hurry, Keith.'_


	6. Smother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: There is gonna be some depictions of torture in this chapter. So don't read if it is a trigger for you. go to the first jump cut to get past it.

Haggar dragged the knife down Lance's right bicep, causing him to bit his lip to muffle a whine. She did this to his limbs, never staying at one limb for too long. But she never let it go in too deep, only enough for it to string. By the time she was done with the knife, Lance's arms and legs were littered with cuts.

Haggar put the knife down on a table, grabbing something that was very similar to an electricator. She put one of the pads on his left bicep, setting it to an amount that won't kill him, but will definitely hurt him.

Lance's bottom lip started bleeding from him biting it so hard. When she zapped him again, he let out a sob. Tears had started to gather in his eyes, threatening to fall. He looked at the witch, his lip quivering.

"Please....stop....." Haggar smirked evilly, grabbing something similar to a lighter. He watched her, his eyes filled with terror on what she could do with it. She turned the lighter on, putting a metal rod over the flame, heating it. She turned the lighter off, the end of the rod she was heating glowing red. Lance's eyes widened in fear, tears falling down his face. He struggled against the bonds keeping him to the table, trying to get away from her.

Haggar got closer to him, grabbing his shoulder, holding him still. She pushed the rod onto his right bicep, near one of the cuts she had made earlier. Lance bit his lip, tears streaking down his cheeks. Haggar growled, slapping him.

"Don't muffle. It'll only get worse if you do." Lance shook his head, a red hand print forming on his cheek. Haggar growled, sticking the hot rod right into one of the cuts on his right bicep. Lance let out a blood curdling scream. Haggar seemed satisfied by this, so she puts the rod down, heading over to the door. She opened it, letting Zethrid into the room.

"He's all yours." Haggar walked out. Zethrid walked towards Lance, cracking her knuckles.

"Let's see how long you'll last, Blue Paladin." Lance let out a small sob before passing out.

* * *

Lance woke up in his cell, covered in bruises and his limbs covered in gauze wraps. He let out a sob, curling in on himself, getting into the fetal position. His mind started to degrade him, the little voice in his head saying that he was  _weak, pathetic, useless._

Lance let out more sobs, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle them. When his sobs quieted, his gaze hardened, his eyes filled with determination. He frowned, slowly sitting up. "I got to contact Keith somehow."

He then thought of Red. He smirked, a planing forming. He leaned back against the wall, taking some deep breaths through his nose, his eyes closing. "Alright, let's do this."


	7. Truce

Lance crossed his legs, trying to focus on his bond with Red. He heard quiet rumblings from her, concern coming from her. He focused on that, his brow furrowing. 

_'Come on, girl. Connect me to Keith.'_   He said to Red, who rumbled softly, trying to connect the two paladins. As soon as she did, Lance stumbled as he entered the astral plane. Keith looked at him confused before running towards him. Lance smiled at him, relaxing after seeing the raven haired boy.

_'Keith, calm down. I'm alright.'_ He told the other, calming him down. Keith sighed, pulling Lance into a hug. Lance winced before hugging him back. Keith pulled away slightly, looking him up and down.

_'They didn't hurt you, did they?'_ Lance winced at the concern in his voice. He gulped, sighing before nodding.

_'They....tortured me. They probably will continue to.'_ Lance blinked in surprise when Keith growled. Keith tightened his arms around Lance, his growling fading for a bit.

_'Do you know where you are?'_ Lance thought back to the attack, unconsciously sending Keith his memories of the attack. Lance frowned when a tear fell down Keith's face. Keith put his face in Lance's shoulder, trying not to cry. Lance tightened his arms around Keith, muttering out a sorry to him.

_'I'm on a planet called Sonlivsiva. Get the coordinates and come find me.'_ Lance squeezed Keith gently, sighing. Lance sensed the generals coming back to his cell. He pulled away slightly to look Keith in the eyes.

_'_ _They're coming, please come and rescue me.'_ Lance squeezed Keith'a hand before leaving the astral plane, laying down as he came back to reality. He closed his eyes, faking sleep.

He heard Zethrid and Acxa walk in. He yelped as he was roughly grabbed. Zethrid grinned maliciously at the paladin, squeezing his arms. Lance let out a yelp as she put painful pressure to the cuts and burns, causing Zethrid's grin to widen. She took him back to the torture room. He started to struggle, trying to put distance between him and the room. His efforts were in vain, as Zethrid put him on the table, strapping him down. Haggar entered the room again, going over to the tools. She grabbed an electroshock object, grinning.

"Let's begin, shall we." She crackled as she walked over to him, turning the object on. Lance closed his eyes, hoping that Keith would get to him soon. 


	8. The Other Side of Paradise

Keith's eyes fluttered open, frowning. He leaned his head back, hitting Red's head rest. He let go of the levers, rubbing his eyes. He then remembered his conversion with Lance, slowly filling with anger. His eyes hardened, quickly standing up. He walked out of Red's cockpit, then walking out of Red's hanger, heading back to the meeting room. Keith opened the door, walking in. Lotor looked up as Keith stomped in. Keith stomped over to him, growling.

"Mind telling me why your old generals are working with Haggar?" Keith growled out, poking him in the chest. Lotor glared at him, frowning. He brushed Keith's hand away.

"I don't know. I kinda stopped keeping tabs on them when they stabbed me in the back. But I'm guessing you know where Lance is?" Lotor's glare softened a bit when Keith winced at the cold tone in his voice. Keith nodded, walking over to Matt.

"Look up the coordinates of Sonlivsiva. That's where he's at. And we gotta hurry, they're torturing him." Matt started typing, looking up what Keith had asked him to do. Keith walked back over to the door.

"I'm going to go pack up some clothes for Lance to wear when we get him out. Mom, if you can pack up some medical supplies. Lotor, get any and all blueprints of any bases on and around Sonlivsiva. Matt, once you find those coordinates, get your ship ready for flight. We'll be taking it to get Lance."

Keith left the room, heading to Lance's room. He walked in, heading to the dresser. He grabbed a couple of his shirts, putting them in his now empty bag. He also put some jeans in there as well along with Lance's shoes. He glanced over to his bed, where Lance's jacket laid. He went over and picked it up, putting it up to his nose. He took a deep breath, filling his nose with Lance's scent. His scent smelt like the sea, with a tiny hint of cinnamon. He slipped off his own jacket, putting it in the bag. Keith put on Lance's jacket, sitting down on his bed. He let out a sob, holding a hand to his mouth to muffle it. He continued to let out sobs, tears falling down his cheeks. His eyes started to droop, falling asleep.

* * *

Keith was woken up by someone shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking as Krolia brushed some of his bangs out of his eyes. She smiled sadly at him, moving back to let him sit up. He let out a small yawn. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour. It was long enough for us to get the ship ready and get supplies. Lotor found an old prison that was used for interrogation and Matt put the coordinates into the ship. We're ready to go whenever you are." He nodded, standing up. He walked over to the door, opening it. They walked over to the ship hanger, getting on the ship. They walked to the cockpit, which was about a quarter of the size of the castle's bridge. But it was big enough to have the four of them in there.

Matt was already sitting in the pilot seat, checking the controls. Lotor was leaning over his shoulder, asking him what the different buttons did. When Krolia and Keith walked in, the both turned to look at them, Matt raising an eyebrow at Keith, but didn't say anything about the jacket.

"Ah, K-squared, we can leave now." Matt said before turning around, ignoring the questioning looks of Krolia, Keith, and Lotor. He started up the engines, leaving the hanger. Lotor looked at Keith before raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you wearing Lance's jacket?" Lotor seemed amused by Keith's sudden change in attire. Keith blushed, forgetting that he was wearing Lance's jacket. He growled at Lotor, an instinctual feeling kicking in.

"What's it to you? It's not like it's your jacket." He growled at the other, pulling the jacket around him tighter. Lotor frowned, his eyebrows furrowing.

"No, it's not. But why are you getting so defensive?" Lotor grumbled out. Keith growled louder, glaring at him.

"Good, cause it's mine." Keith growled out, crossing his arm. Lotor wrinkled his nose at him.

"I never wanted it." Lotor mumbled out, causing Keith to growl. Lotor glared at him, growling back. "What's your problem now!?"

"You! You always act like you're better than all of us! So why do you care so much what happens to Lance if you don't have some type of feelings for him?!" Keith yelled at the taller half-breed, stepping towards him. Lotor crossed his arms, growling back.

"Why would you even think that I want Lance like that?! He can't quiznacking stand me!"

"THEN WHY DO YOU INSIST ON HELPING US IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO DOUBLE CROSS US?!"

"BECAUSE THIS IS THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT! IF YOU HADN'T BEEN AWOL, YOU WOULD KNOW THAT!"

"EXCUSE ME, BUT LAST TIME I CHECKED, YOU ALMOST KILLED US ON-"

"ENOUGH!!" Krolia yelled at them, stepping between them. "Enough, right now. You two need to calm down. Lotor, you are emitting Alpha pheromones and it's causing Keith's Omega instincts to kick into high gear. So you both need to calm down." Lotor took a few deep breaths, while Keith looked confused.

"Alpha? Omega? Mom, what are you talking about?" Krolia sighed, turning to him. She sat down, Keith still standing.

"You might want to sit down, this will be a long explanation."


	9. Polaroid

Keith sat down, still very much confused. "Mom, what's going on?" His voice was filled with so much confusion. Krolia sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Okay, so you know how, uh, quiznack, what animal has the same dynamics as us.....A wolf! Okay so you know how wolves have Alpha, Beta, and Omega dynamics?" Krolia stumbled a bit, trying to remember information from her time on earth about 19 years ago. Keith nodded, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Alright, but what does that have to do with the Galra?" Krolia's smile turned into a strained one.

"Well, the Galra have similar dynamics. But, it's slightly different, I guess. I mean we still have Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. I getting sidetracked, sorry. Uh, Alphas are the more dominant dynamic, that's because they're the ones that can get the other two dynamics pregnant."

"How Betas act depends on what dynamic their mate is, so if their mated to an Alpha, they can get pregnant, and if it's an Omega, they can get them pregnant. But if it's another Beta, it depends on their first gender."

"Omegas are the only ones that can get pregnant, so they tend to be more subdued." Lotor let out a short laugh as Krolia said that, facing away from her when she glared at him. She looked back at Keith, who was blushing.

"Well, sometimes, you are a pretty feisty Omega." Krolia nervously chuckled. Keith's eyebrow furrowed more.

"Mates? What does that mean, unless it's what I think it is." Krolia winced, wringing her hands.

"Well, it involves mating, which can be done during an Alpha's rut or an Omega's heat. Oh, ruts and heats are when the Galra or half-Galra is rea-"

"CAN WE NOT TALK ABOUT THAT? I think I can guess what that is." Keith covered his face with his hands, embarrassed. Krolia nodded, smiling softly at her son's embarrassment.

"Aright, back to the Mating. So, if they choose someone who is of a different race, their pheromones will change their potential mate's body to fit the opposite dynamic. Like, if Lotor choose someone not of the Galran race, their body will change to be more like an Omega's body." Lotor glanced at them before looking away, frowning.

"Most just the reproductive systems, which will cause them to have heats as well. And since you choose Lance as a potential mate, once you go into a heat and choose to mate, your pheromones will change Lance's body to give him Alpha qualities like a knot and ruts." Keith's blush intensified, trying real hard not to imagine _that_.

"A...anything else before I burst into a flaming ball of embarrassment?" Krolia sighed.

"Yes, each dynamics have different things their pheromones can do to the others. Alpha's scents can calm down their mates with a sense of protection and safe."

"Beta's can calm down the other dynamics, no matter who their mate is, it allows Beta's to calm frightened Omegas and to stop Alphas' from fighting over a mate."

"Omega's tend to release pheromones that calm down their mates if their angry, as to let them know that they're safe. Alright, that should be it then." Krolia smiled nervously.

"So, Lotor is an Alpha, and I'm an Omega. Which one are you then, Mom?" Keith seemed less embarrassed and more curious now. She smiled softly.

"Beta. It's how I stopped you two from ripping each other apart." Keith nodded, sighing. The three of them turned to look at Matt when he groaned.

"Why am I the only normal one on this god forsaken ship!" They all started laughing, the tense and embarrassing air around them dissipating. Matt grumbled, frowning.


	10. Undercover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, slight warning, this is more about Lotor and an OC. It mostly sets up for later books that might happen. Also this chapter is very Lotor centric. So.....enjoy?

After about 5 hours of flying through space, they finally get to the planet. Keith stood up as soon as they got closer to the planet, looking for any enemy ships. Lotor looked at Sonlivsiva, the planet a blue-purple colour. He pulled up the coordinates of the base, telling Matt to land in the forest next to it, a few yards away from it. As soon as they landed, they all got out, glancing around to make sure no one had saw them land.

The group of four walked a bit around the ship, only walking a few feet from it. Lotor and Krolia's ears twitched when they heard a bush rustle near them. Lotor pulled out his sword while Krolia pulled out her gun, pointing their weapons towards the bush. A small blade shot out of the bush, grazing Lotor's cheek, distracting them enough for them to not seem something fly out of the bush.

That 'something' was actually a someone, who jumped right at Lotor, knocking them both over. They held a knife to his neck, their face hidden by a mouth mask. The other 3 tried to run over, but stopped when Lotor held a hand up, his eyes scanning over the stranger's face. His features softened when he instantly recognized the sky blue eyes he was staring into.

"Nate?" His voice was barely above a whisper. This startled the stranger, who slowly lifted the knife from Lotor's neck, their light blue eyes filled with confusion before they recognized who they had pinned to the forest floor.

"Lotor?" They pulled down their mask, revealing the stranger's face. His skin was slightly darker than Keith's pale skin, obviously showing that he was human. His face was slightly rounder than most males, but still had some angles to his jawline. He has a little button nose, a slight dusting of freckles on his cheeks. His eyes were a light, sky blue, but in certain angles, looked almost grayish-white. His straw blonde bangs framed his face, his hair messy and ended at the base of his nape. His bangs were a bit longer though, reaching to his chin. His body was very small and lithe compared to Lotor's, even Keith's, muscled body. But despite his small, boyish looking features, he seemed to be around 19 to 20 years old.

Nate slowly got off of Lotor's chest, standing up. He stuck his hand out to help Lotor, who grasped it. Nate pulled Lotor up, which aloud them to see how short he was compared to Lotor. The top of his head was at the same level as Lotor's chin. The others blinked at the startling height difference, before they all jumped when Lotor lifted Nate up into a hug, causing Nate to let out a small laugh. When Matt let out a small laugh, they both seemed to remember their surroundings. Lotor put Nate down, the two of them blushing, looking away from each other.

Matt walked over to Nate, patting him on the back. "Dude, how long has it been since I've seen you're childish face?" Matt said in a teasing tone, smiling as Nate rubbed the back of his neck. K-squared was very confused on how Lotor and Matt knew this 'Nate' person, but they didn't push it, letting them have their time with their friend.

Nate noticed Keith and Krolia standing off to the side, blinking as their faces looked very similar. He tugged on Lotor's wrist, raising an eyebrow at them. Lotor shook his head, giving a look saying he would explain when they were alone. Nate nodded, smiling at him. He then noticed the cut on his cheek, wincing.

"Shit, Lotor. I didn't mean to cut you." He reached up to rub off the small amount blood on his cheek, blushing when Lotor nuzzled his hand. Lotor smiled at him softly, kissing the palm of his hand. Matt edged away from the pair, walking back over to Keith and Krolia.

"We should leave them alone for a bit. They haven't seen each other in awhile." He whispered to them, heading back into the ship. The two of them shrugged before following the brunette inside the ship, leaving the pair alone. Lotor glanced over to where they were previously standing, smirking when he found them alone. He looked back to Nate, who was avoiding Lotor's gaze. Lotor kissed Nate's palm again, smiling softly.

"I've missed you." Lotor whispered softly, smiling as Nate's blush darkened. Nate's thumb stroke Lotor's cheek, causing Lotor to nuzzle into his palm. Nate pulled his hand away slowly, leaning forward to lay his head on Lotor's chest, smiling softly. Lotor wrapped his arms around the shorter male, sighing. He rested his chin on top of Nate's head, taking a deep breath. He smiled as he took in the lilac and cedar scent of his mate. Nate smiled softly, nuzzling his chest.

"God, I've missed you too." Nate said into his chest, smiling when he felt Lotor kiss the top of his head. He took in Lotor's scent, feeling safe as the scent of ginger and sandalwood filled his nose. They both stood there for a few minutes, just basking in each other's scents and warmth. Lotor pulled back a little to look at Nate's face, lifting a hand to trace a scar above his right eyebrow. Nate blushed slightly, smiling softly. Lotor lifted Nate's chin, pulling it closer as he leaned down. Nate slowly closed his eyes as Lotor's face got closer. As soon as Lotor's lips brushed Nate's, Lotor closed his eyes as well.

Lotor caressed Nate's face as the kiss dragged on, Nate wrapping his arms around his neck, bring him closer. Nate grabbed some of the hair at the base of Lotor's neck, sighing softly. Lotor smiled, wrapping one of his arms around the smaller's waist. They seemed to got lost in the others' scent, warmth, and lips. But soon, the need for oxygen grew to much, causing them to pull away from each, their breathing labored. They smiled at each other softly, Lotor leaning down to nuzzle Nate's neck. They stood like that until they had to go inside the ship, walking hand in hand on board.


	11. Can't Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now back to our regularly scheduled program with our Angsty Knife Boi.

Keith watched as Lotor and Nate walked into the room, his eyebrows furrowing. He glanced at their conjoined hands, unconsciously growling. Krolia nudged his ribs, shaking her head as he stopped. Keith huffed, standing up and walking out of the room before Lotor can introduce Nate to them. He walked down the ramp, walking outside. He sat down on the grass and looked up at the sky. He could barely see anything with the trees, causing him to sigh.

He pulled his knees up to his chest, laying his chin on them. He felt a tear fall down his cheek, followed by more. Keith started wiping his face when he heard someone walking behind him. He glanced over as Lotor sat down next to him, who leaned back on his hands.

"Keith. I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now. But as one half-breed to another, you can talk to me about anything." Keith let out an empty laugh, looking at a bush ahead of them.

"I just....I guess I'm jealous. I mean.....you know your mate is safe." Keith whispered before waving his arms around, obviously not thinking on whether or not that Nate was Lotor's mate. "Unless he's not your mate! Which would make this conversation very awkward, cause that would mean I'm jumping to conclusions and oh god, I'm rambling sorry." Keith stopped rambling when Lotor let out a laugh.

"Nate is my mate, so don't worry about jumping to conclusions. But it was something instinctual, because Galrans can sense one anothers' mates. It's why I kept my distance from Lance. I had a feeling you wanted him as your mate. But also helps that I have a mate myself." Lotor looked up at the sky, smiling fondly before frowning.

"To be honest, I never knew if Nate was completely safe. I mean, yes, through our bond, I knew he was alive, but I was never sure if he was completely unharmed." Keith blinked at the vulnerability on Lotor's face. Keith looked up as well, sighing.

"I'm sorry, by the way. For acting like such an ass earlier, and for accusing you of having something to do with Lance's kidnapping." Keith wrapped his arms around his knees, sighing. Lotor looked over at him, frowning.

"No, it's fine, Keith. Your reaction was completely reasonable. If Nate had be taken while he was on the same ship as someone I didn't completely trust, I would also accuse them of being involved as well. So don't be sorry, I should be sorry. I knew you and Lance were close, and I knew you were on edge and was going to get aggressive at some point, and I didn't handle it like an adult, like I should have. So, I'm sorry." Lotor told the smaller male, frowning. Keith shook his head, looking over at him.

"No need, I shouldn't have had used you as an outlet for my anger. So we're even." Keith smiled slightly, causing Lotor to smile.

"Yeah, even." He looked up, watching the trees blow in the wind. He stood up, extending his hand to Keith. "Come on, let's get inside before we freeze." Keith took Lotor hand, getting up. Keith then walked back on the ship, Lotor following him. They walked into the cockpit, blinking when Krolia and Nate fell over in front of them. They looked up at them sheepishly. Nate stood up first, extending his hand towards Keith, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Nate." Keith grabbed his hand, shaking it.

"I'm Keith. Nice to meet you." They let go of each others hands so that Keith could sit down. Krolia sat down next to him as Lotor and Nate sat across form them. Matt sat down between Keith and Lotor, sighing.

"Alright, I say we go to the base tomorrow, so that way we can have a good night's sleep and be alert tomorrow. Nate, will you be joining us tomorrow or...?" Matt kinda left it off, raising an eyebrow. Nate sighed, grabbing Lotor's hand.

"I'll only be here for the night. My team's supposed to come pick me up tomorrow night, so I'll have to leave tomorrow morning." Nate squeezed Lotor's hand, who squeezed back. They all nodded, Matt standing up. He walked over to the control panel, hitting a button.

"Alright. I know landing in the forest was for cover, but Pidge put cloaking in the ship a couple of months ago, so I thought I'd use it." The other four nodded, Matt walking towards the door. He looked back at them.

"I suggest going to bed now so we will be well-rested tomorrow. Night, dudes." He walked out of the cockpit, heading to one of the 4 quarters on the ship. Krolia stood up after the door closed, kissing Keith on the forehead.

"I'm heading to bed myself, good night boys." She walked out of the room, smiling softly. Keith looked over at Nate when he yawned, blinking. Nate had his head on Lotor's shoulder, his eyes drooping. Lotor had the softest look while looking at the boy using him as a human (alien?) pillow. He scooped Nate up into his arms, cradling him in his arms. Lotor glanced at Keith, smiling. 

"We're heading to bed. You should go to sleep as well, Keith. So you can be ready to rescue Lance tomorrow." Lotor then walked out of the room, carrying Nate to their room. Keith sighed before getting up. He went to his room, opening the door. He plopped down onto the bed, sighing. He wrapped Lance's jacket around him, surrounding him in his scent. Keith's eyes slowly closed, slipping into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Let's Kill Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how short this one is.

Keith woke up the next morning, yawning. He slowly sat up, glancing around the room. He stood up, heading to the cockpit. When the door opened, he only found Krolia and Matt. He rose an eyebrow when he found Lotor and Nate weren't in the room. He turned to Matt, who looked half-asleep. "Where's the two lovebirds?"

"Still in their room." Matt yawned out, sitting down in his chair. Keith shrugged sitting down as well. He looked over at the door when it opened. Nate and Lotor walked in, both of them looking unhappy. Nate waved at them, smiling sadly.

"I have to leave now. It was nice meeting you Keith and Krolia. Nice seeing you again, Matt." Matt waved at him, Keith and Krolia smiling back. Nate turned to Lotor, hugging him. "And you mister, don't be such a stranger. You can call me, you know." Lotor smiled softly, nodding. Nate pulled away, pecking Lotor's cheek. "Bye!" He walked out of the room, and they watched him disappear into the forest from the window. Matt stood up, walking towards the door.

"Alright guys, grab your shit. We're going to the base." Keith rose an eyebrow, as did Krolia and Lotor. Matt turned back to look at them. "What?"

"During the day? Wouldn't that blow our cover?" Keith asked, very confused on how this is going to work out. Matt shook his head

"The base is surrounded by trees, giving us plenty of shade. So get your shit so we can save your boyfriend." Keith blushed as Matt walked out of the room, crossing his arms.

"Not my boyfriend..." He mumbled out, walking back to his room to grab his knife. He walked outside, the others already there. As soon as he did, they started walking towards the prison. As soon as they got to the base, Matt pulled up the schematics. He pointed at a ventilation system.

"Look, we can get in here through the vents. But we should only send in two of us in there." He looked at Keith and Lotor, smiling. "You two. Since Lotor knows what his old generals are most likely going to do if you guys are caught and Keith can find Lance with his Galra instincts." They nodded as Matt explained the plan to them. Matt unscrewed the vent cover off for them, Keith crawling in first. Lotor followed him, letting him take the lead since Keith can find Lance quickly. Matt and Krolia crouched next to the vent, giving them cover form the outside. Krolia looked back at the vent, sighing.

"Stay safe, my son." She whispered, turning back to keep a watchful eye on their surroundings.


	13. I'll Be Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: More torture scenes.

Keith sniffed the air, searching for Lance's salty sea and cinnamon scent. Once his nose found his scent, he started crawling towards it. He stopped when they came to a vent that aloud them to see into the room before they did something stupid. Keith looked out of it, eyes widening as he watched Haggar grab a whip.

She walked over to Lance, who was chained up to the wall. Lance's shirt had been taken off, showing the giant scar on his back from the time he saved Coran. Haggar drew the whip back, smacking Lance's back with it. Keith let out a small whimper when Lance cried out with each strike. Keith had tried to go to him, but Lotor held him back, shaking his head. Keith frowned, closing his eye as Lance let out another pained cry. Keith covered his ears to block out the pained cries of the man he loves.

Eventually the cries stopped, causing Keith to look back into the room, just in time for them to unchain an unconscious Lance. Keith's eyes widened more when he saw how many cuts and injuries that littered Lance's upper body. Keith resisted the urge to charge into the room, knowing that doing so might do more harm then good. He watched them take Lance out of the room. Keith turned around, following Lance's scent to his cell. He stopped at the vent cover, watching Zethrid throw Lance into the cell.

Keith waited until her footsteps disappeared to opened the vent. He quietly climbed down, glancing around the room before heading over to Lance. He shook Lance's shoulder lightly, watching his face with worry. Lance's eyes opened slightly, squinting at Keith. "Keith?" His voice was rough sounding, causing Keith's heart to break. He nodded, helping Lance up off of the bed.

"Let's get you out of here." Keith put Lance's arm around his shoulders, wrapping an arm around his waist. Lance hissed out, gritting his teeth. Keith whimpered softly, biting his lip. "Sorry." Lance shook his head, smiling at him.

"Not your fault." Keith nodded, helping Lance into the vent. Lotor pulled Lance into the vent, crawling back to allow them in. Keith climbed in, closing the vent with the cover. Lotor started leading them back out, Keith keeping an eye on Lance from behind. Lotor stopped when he heard Haggar, turning to look at the other two, holding his finger to his lips to shush them.

"Any word on Lotor?" Haggar asked the generals, frowning when they shook their heads. "They should have came back for the Blue Paladin by now." Haggar scowled, getting up. "Let's visit him, see if he knows anything." Their eye's widened in panic as they left the room. They started moving towards the exit faster, trying to leave before they were found. Lotor climbed out the vent, followed by Lance and Keith. Keith helped Lance up, keeping him stable. Matt and Krolia looked at them, raising an eyebrow as Lotor ran past them, Keith and Lance moving slightly slower.

"Why are you guys running? Did something happen?" Matt asked as they ran after them, Krolia following them. Lotor glanced over his shoulder, frowning.

"The witch was heading to Lance's cell while we were in the vents, so we need to hurry before they find out that he's not there." They all started running faster, getting to the ship quickly. Lotor stayed outside as the others got on, making sure everyone got on before him. He got on after making sure no one was getting left behind, stumbling as Matt started the ship's engine. He stumbled into the cockpit, sitting down. Matt started to fly up, rather quickly, causing the ship to jostle a little bit. Krolia frowned as she saw Galra fighters coming in their direction from the prison.

"Oh quiznack." Krolia muttered


	14. Battle Cry

Everyone turned to look out the window, Matt groaning in annoyance. He tried to lift off faster, turning off the cloaking to give them extra power. This however, left them open for attacks. Matt glanced back at them, pointing at Krolia and Lotor.

"Get to the battle stations, we're gonna need to take out those ships if we want to leave." They nodded, turning in their chairs to the controls for the ship's guns. Matt turned back to his controls, trying to steady his ship. Krolia and Lotor aimed at the fighter ships, shooting at them, giving Matt some cover.  Matt pulled up, taking off away from the planet, the fighter ships following.

He dodged the blasts until one hit the side of the ship, causing the ship to jerk. They all rammed forward in their seats, causing Matt to let out a string of curses. "Krolia, Lotor, get them off our tails, now!" They nodded, shooting at the ships, taking out a few. Matt tried to look for a way to dodge them, growling. Keith looked up, tightening his hold on Lance.

"Matt, turn on cloaking again!" Matt shook his head, turning on the thrusters so they could out run the ships. He glanced back at Keith and Lance.

"Can't. It has a cool down time apparently." He tightened his grip on the controls, turning on the ship on it's side to dodge a blast. Lotor pointed out the window, grinning.

"We can loose them in the asteroid belt!" Matt nodded, heading to the asteroid belt, barely dodging blasts and asteroids. Eventually the blasts stopped, the fighters stopped following them. They all let out a breath of relief before they all jerked to the side. Matt cling to the controls, cursing. 

"Shit. An asteroid hit one of the thrusters." He looked out the window before noticing a planet. He started to head towards it before another asteroid hit them again, knocking them into the planet's gravitational pull and knocking out another thruster.

"SHIT! Guys, hold onto something, cause we're going down, and we're doing down fast." Matt strapped himself into his seat as did Lotor and Krolia. Keith strapped Lance into his seat before clinging onto him as the ship started plummeting to the planet's surface. Matt tried to slow the ship down a little, maneuvering it towards some trees, muttering "Shit" over and over again. They eventually crashed in the forest.

* * *

Keith groaned as he opened his eyes, holding his head as he sat up. He had landed on the floor during the impact, which caused him to blackout. He glanced at everyone, who were starting to wake up as well. Lance unbuckled himself, slowly getting down on the floor next to Keith. Lance gave Keith a once over, sighing when Keith had no visible injuries.

"You alright, Keith?" Keith nodded, giving Lance a once over as well. He didn't have any new injuries, at least none from the ship crashing. Lance helped Keith stand up, Lance using him as support more than the other way around. Matt groaned as he got up, Lotor and Krolia cracking their backs.

"Everyone alright? Cause if any of ya died, Shiro would have my ass." Matt muttered out, glancing around the room. He started walking out of the room after making sure no one was too injured, everyone following him. He walked out of the ship, stepping off of the ramp.

"Alright, let's see what kind of damage those fucking asteroids did to my baby." He stepped back, looking at his ship's back thruster. They were dented on the outside, but he could see small holes where some pieces of asteroid rock had gotten in it. He groaned as he realized that he was the only one that was qualified enough to do any kind of mechanical repair to the thrusters. He turned back to the others, frowning.

"Alright, I'm gonna need some help with these. Anyone know at least a little bit about ship thrusters?" Lotor nodded, as did Krolia. Matt nodded at them, sighing. "Alright then. Keith, I scanned the planet before I got up. There's a lake nearby that you can take Lance to so you can clean up his injuries." Keith nodded, letting Lance use him for support. Matt nodded, heading back to the ship. "Alright team, let's get this bitch back up and running, shall we?"


	15. Oh Ms Believer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can finally get to the Klance shit, yeah.

Keith helped Lance lean against a tree before he went into the ship to get the medical supplies and a pair of clothes for Lance. He was still wearing his jacket, which is surprising that Lance hasn't said anything about it yet. Keith put everything into a small satchel, heading back outside to Lance. Lance had closed his eyes for a bit, the crash had opened a few of the wounds.

Keith went over to him, slinging his arm around his shoulders, taking most of his weight. Lance sighed, leaning against him more. Keith blushed as his scent invaded his nose, helping Lance walk to the lake they had crashed by. When they arrived, Keith set Lance on the ground, sitting across form him.

"Lance, I know this might sound weird, but I n...need you to take off your shirt." Keith blushed, looking away. Lance smiled softly at him, slowly taking the shirt off, hissing in pain. Keith looked back at him, his embarrassment forgotten when Lance whimpered. Keith scooted closer, helping Lance take the shirt off. He whimpered when he saw all the cuts, bruises, and burns that littered Lance's arms and chest. Lance's eyes widened in surprise, frowning.

"Hey, I'm alright. Nothing I couldn't handle." Lance grabbed Keith's hand, squeezing it. Keith frowned, grabbing the first aid kit out of his bag. He pulled out a rag, wetting it with the lake water.

"You shouldn't have had to handle that in the first place." Keith muttered as he ran the wet rag over the Lance's arms and torso, cleaning any dried blood. Lance winced every so often, some of the wounds still tender. Keith put the rag in the water to clean it and to wet it again. He crawled around Lance, turning to his back. He winced as he saw some of the cuts the whip had left on his back. He gently ran the rag over Lance's back, whimpering when Lance hissed. Lance glanced back at him, smiling sadly at him.

"T..those happ-" Keith cut Lance off, frowning.

"I...I know. I s...saw that bitch d...do this to....to you." Keith tried to keep the tears in his eyes from falling. Lance turned around, resting his hands on Keith's cheeks. A few tears fell from Keith's eyes, Lance's thumbs wiping them away. He smiled sadly at the older boy, who let more tears fall from his eyes. "S...sorry....I....I shouldn't b...be crying." Keith muttered between hiccups, looking away from Lance. Lance sighed, pulling Keith into a hug carefully.

"Don't be sorry. I would react like this too if I saw you get hurt like this too, Keith." Lance rubbed Keith's back as he cried into his shoulder, willing to wait to get his injuries checked until Keith had stopped crying. Eventually Keith pulled away from his shoulder, wiping his face with the palm of his hands. He grabbed the rag again, cleaning it in the lake.

"Is there any other places she hurt you?" Keith looked at Lance, frowning. Lance nodded, blushing.

"Y...Yeah...." Keith's frown deepened, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Alright. Where?" Lance's blush deepen, looking away from Keith.

"M....my legs...." Now it was Keith's turn to blush, turning a dark scarlet colour.

"O...Oh...." He stuttered out, looking away from Lance, who nodded. "Could you...um....oh god this is so embarrassing...." Keith muttered out, his blush reaching to his ears.

Lance seemed to understand though, cause the next thing he was doing was taking the pants they had given him off. He, thankfully, had boxers on underneath. Keith probably wouldn't had survived if he didn't, he would have died of a heat stroke. Keith's blushed died down a bit when he saw the damage Haggar had done to the Cuban boy's legs.

"Holy shit, what did she do to you?" Keith whimpered out, running the wet rag over Lance's calves and thighs. Lance sighed, twiddling his thumbs.

"A lot of shit. I'm lucky to have all of my limbs." Keith frowned, cleaning the rag one more time before ringing it out. He grabbed the disinfectant and another rag from the medical kit. He ran it over all of the opened wounds, frowning when Lance let out a hiss.

"Sorry." He muttered out, crawling around to get his back, which didn't have a lot of cuts. It was just really bloody from the four to five cuts that was on Lance's back. Lance gritted his teeth when Keith ran the rag over his back, squeezing his knees. Keith frowned, pulling the rag away from the taller's back. He muttered out another apology, grabbing some gauze to wrap Lance's left bicep and torso. Lance helped him wrap it around his torso. Keith frowned when it had to go all the way down to right above his hips. Lance turned to him, smiling sadly at him. 

"Keith..." Keith put the supplies away, frowning. Lance helped him, well tried to, but Keith glared at him everytime he tired to help. Lance crossed his arms, grumbling until a blue and white shirt hit him in the face. He blinked as it fell into his lap, looking up just in time for his jeans to hit him in the face. Lance glared at Keith as he raised his hand to throw him some socks. 

"Keith, I swear to god if you throw thos-" He was cut off by his socks hitting him in the face. Keith let out a giggle as his face morphed into shock.

"You'll what?" Keith smirked, grabbing Lance's shoes, putting them down next to the Cuban. Lance glared at him playfully, pulling his jeans on. He put his socks and shoes on next, leaving his shirt for last since he knew he might need help getting that on. Lance attempted to put his shirt on, wincing when he couldn't get it over his head.

"Hey....uh...Keithcouldyouhelpmeputmyshirton?" Lance blushed as he asked the darker hair boy to help him do a fairly easy task. Keith frowned, crawling over to help Lance pull the shirt over his head and down his torso. Lance gave him a lopsided smile, which caused Keith to sport a small smile. Lance then noticed what jacket Keith was wearing. More like who's jacket he was wearing. Lance's smile changed into a smirk. Keith rose an eyebrow.

"What?" Lance's smirk grew, tugging on the bottom of the oversized jacket, Keith's eyes widening.

"Keith....Is that my jacket?"


	16. Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, has anyone else notice what I've been doing with the chapter titles?

Keith blushed a dark scarlet, it reaching the tips of his ears. "W...What...no...this is...my jacket?" Keith stuttered out, twiddling his thumbs, looking away from Lance. Lance smirked, crawling closer to Keith.

"No, I'm pretty sure this is my jacket, Keith." Keith covered his face with his hands, trying to hide his blush. Lance grabbed his wrists, pulling away his hands away from them. Keith looked away from Lance's ocean blue eyes, trying to avoid eye contact. Lance frowned, furrowing his eyebrow. "Keith-"

"For fucks sake, if you just want your fucking jacket back, just ask. There's no need to make fun of me for it." Keith went to take the jacket off, but was stopped by Lance putting a hand on his shoulder. Keith looked up at him, glaring at him. Lance smiled softly at him, causing his glare to soften.

"Don't. It looks good on you. Even if it's too big." Lance whispered to the ravenette. Keith blushed lightly, smiling softly. He nodded, jumping when Lance put the jacket back on his shoulders. Lance dragged his hand from his shoulder to his face, cupping Keith's cheek. Keith's blush darkened, avoiding Lance's eyes.

"L...Lance, what are you doi-" They both turned towards the bushes after hearing a rustle come from them. Lance dragged Keith behind him, frowning. His eyes searched the bush, his eyebrows furrowing. They watched the bushes until a bunny like creature popped out. They let out a sigh of relief, Lance chuckling.

"Did we seriously get scared by a bunny?" Keith nodded, removing his hands from Lance's shoulders.

"An alien bunny." Keith let out a laugh, causing Lance to blush. Keith tilted his head, his eyebrows raised. "What?"

"Um....nothing...." Lance looked away, avoiding Keith's violet eyes. Keith frowned, grabbing Lance's face to turn him so he as looking at him. Lance's blush turned darker, gulping. Keith's eyes flicked down to Lance's lips, then back up to Lance's eyes. Lance's eyes was staring at his lips, then back up at Keith's eyes. Keith blushed, leaning closer to Lance. Lance's eyes widened in panic before he grabbed Keith's shoulders and pushing him away.

"W..Wait!" Keith frowned at him, glaring before his glare softened. Lance was looking at him with panic, his breathing quickening. Keith grabbed Lance's hands, rubbing his thumbs over the Cuban's knuckles.

"Lance, calm down. What's wrong?" Keith's voice was filled with worry, worry Lance thought he didn't deserve. Lance's breathing got fasted, turning into hyperventilating. Keith's eyes widened when he realized Lance was going into a panic attack. Keith gripped his hands, getting Lance's unfocused attention. "Lance, I need you to calm down, alright?" Lance shook his head, his eyes filling with tears.

"I...I can't......I'm use-" Lance stuttered out before Keith cut him off.

"Hey, focus on my breathing alright? In for four, hold for seven, out for eight." They did that a few times, Lance's breathing eventually leveling out. Keith wiped away the tears from Lance's cheeks, smiling softly. Lance leaned into his hand, smiling. Keith smiled back, running his thumb over his cheek. "Better?"

Lance nodded, closing his eyes. He opened them, looking at Keith, smiling more. "Hug?" Lance asked, a little blush spreading his cheeks. Keith nodded, pulling him into a hug, the taller of the two resting his face against the other's neck. Keith ran his hands lightly over his back, resting his chin on top of Lance's head. Lance tightened his grip of Keith's waist, letting out a sigh.

"Mind telling me what caused that?" Keith quietly asked, before frowning. "It wasn't me was it? Oh god, it was me." Lance pulled back enough to look Keith in the eyes, shaking his head.

"No, no. It wasn't you, I promise." Lance ran his hands over Keith's back, frowning when Keith looked at him in panic.

"B..But it happened after I tried to..." Lance sighed, shaking his head.

"It was my own self-deprecating thoughts alright." Keith frowned, his brow set into a furrow.

"What." Lance let out a nervous laugh, glancing away from Keith's frown.

"You know, thoughts about how I'm useless, pathetic, weak, and.....not deserving of anything." Lance sighed, before jumping when Keith grabbed his shoulders.

"Wrong. If you were any of those things, Voltron would have been lost to the empire a long time ago." Lance opened his mouth to argue when Keith glared at him.

"I'm not done. Who saved Coran from the explosion? You did. Who got us to the Castle of Lions on the Blue Lion? You did. Who stopped me from doing more harm then good on the Balmera? You did. Who help saved an entire planet? You did. Who woke up long enough to shoot Sendak and save Pidge? You did. Who shot the arm of a guard from a far away distance to save Slav? You did. Who told everyone that they need to leave Naxzela? You did! Who has great strategies? You do! So don't ever, EVER, say that you are useless." Everytime Keith said 'you did', he poked Lance in the chest to emphasize his point.

Lance pulled Keith into a hug, nuzzling his shoulder. Keith jumped in surprise, rubbing his back. Lance let out a sob, causing Keith to panic, trying to pull away to look at Lance, but he tightened his grip on the smaller male. "Thank you." Lance whispered to Keith, smiling at him. Keith calmed down, smiling back. Lance looked away from him, sighing. "Still....I....nevermind." Keith frowned, squeezing Lance gently.

"Lance, what is it?" Lance winced at Keith's worried tone, sighing.

"I said it was nothing, so drop it." Lance glared at him, trying to get Keith to leave it alone. Keith, however, glared back, growling at him.

"Lance, what is it?" Lance growled back, glaring at him.

"It was nothing, Keith. So drop it."

"No."

"Yes."

"Lance. Tell. Me."

"No. Now. Drop. It."

"WHY?!"

"CAUSE I SAID SO."

"LANCE, PLEASE, JUST TELL ME!"

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO FUCKING KNOW SO MUCH!?" 

"CAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Keith slapped his hand over his mouth, his eyes widening in panic, a dark blush covering his face. Lance looked at him in surprise, a blush covering his face.

"You...what?"


	17. Unconditionally

"I'm in love with you." Keith whispered out, avoiding Lance's eyes. "But it's okay if you don't return them. I know you're straight and in love with Allura." He let out an empty laugh, causing Lance to frown.

"You couldn't be more wrong, Keith." Keith looked at Lance, tears gathering in his eyes. Lance wiped away a tear from his pale cheek, smiling sadly at him. Keith looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean? You couldn't stop flirting with her." Lance let out a groan, facepalming.

"I was flirting with her to make you jealous! I'm fucking bi for fucks sake." Keith's eyes widened in surprise, blushing.

"W...What? Why didn't you just...i don't know....ask me out?" Keith asked, confusion evident in his voice. Lance sighed, dragging his hand down his face.

"Cause for all I know, you hated me." Keith winced, looking away from Lance. Lance grabbed his hands, squeezing them. "But I guess, that's not true." Keith looked at him, blinking.

"How long?" Lance looked at him, confused.

"Huh?"

"How long have you had feelings for me?" Lance blushed, chuckling nervously.

"Since the Garrison, but I didn't realized that they were  _those_ type of feelings until...uh...thebondingmoment." Keith blinked as Lance looked away, before his eyebrows furrowed.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT. I KNEW YOU DIDN'T FORGET, YOU ASSHOLE." He smacked Lance on his shoulder, glaring at him. Lance rubbed the back of his neck, smiling nervously.

"I know, I'm sorry. But it was my bi crisis if that makes you feel better." Keith sighed, pouting.

"Well....I guess it makes us even. I do remember you from the Garrison. But I never knew your name, so I just called you 'That cute cargo pilot'." Keith blushed, Lance letting out a laugh.

"You couldn't have come up with a shorter name?" Keith blushed, smiling softly.

"It was that or 'Blue eyed wonder'." Lance blushed, smiling softly. Keith smiled back, also blushing. Lance cupped his cheek, his smile widening when Keith nuzzled his hand. Keith gave his palm a kiss, blushing. Lance trailed his hand down to Keith's chin, leaning towards him. Keith's eyes widened before he closed them, leaning closer to Lance until their lips met.

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's neck, while Lance wrapped an arm around his waist. Lance let go of his chin, so he could rest it on the small of Keith's back. Keith ran a hand through Lance's chestnut brown hair. Lance hummed, gripping his hip. After a while, Lance pulled back to breath, taking a few deep breaths. Keith panted, giggling as Lance kissed his cheek. Lance smirked, pulling Keith into his lap, causing him to squeak. Lance pulled him into another kiss, licking the other's bottom lip to coax him into opening his mouth. When he did, his tongue slide into it, exploring as Keith let out a groan. Lance pulled back, trailing kisses from his lips to his jaw and down his neck. Keith whimpered before pulling on Lance's hair.

"W...wait Lance." Lance stopped, pulling off of him quickly. Keith took a few deep breaths. "Sorry...I just....there's somethings I need to tell you about Galra biology before we do anything." Lance nodded, running a hand through Keith's dark, inky locks.

"Alright, so tell me."


	18. Let's Talk About Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is pretty short.

Keith sighed, nodding. "Alright. So...um....the Galra have dynamics that are similar to wolves. Like there's Alphas, Betas, and Omegas, and they have mates. They also have ruts and heats apparently. And if their mate isn't Galran, their hormones will change their mates reproductive systems. And uh.....Alphas can get others pregnant, Betas can go either way, and Omegas can get pregnant. Also Alphas are the more dominant while Omegas are more submissive. I think....Yep, that's it...." Keith flushed a dark red, looking away from Lance. Lance nodded, kissing Keith's forehead.

"So, which one are you? I don't want to assume that you're an Alpha." Lance asked him, kissing the top of his head. Keith blushed a darker shade of red, avoiding Lance's gaze.

"O...Omega." Keith stuttered out, his blush going to the tips of his ears and down his neck. Lance smiled softly, stroking Keith's cheek. Keith looked back at him, his eyes filled with panic. Lance peppered his face with kisses, causing Keith to giggle. Lance pulled back from his face, smiling. Keith blushed, his panic ebbing away. "You're not freaked out by this?" Keith quietly asked, smiling softly.

"Nah, not really. I mean it's a bit weird, but I am with a half-alien, ya know." Lance chuckled, stroking Keith's cheek. Keith blushed, kissing Lance's palm. Lance smiled, kissing Keith's forehead. Keith nuzzled the underside of Lance's chin, smiling.

"So....are we dating now?" Keith asked, resting his chin on Lance's shoulder. Lance nodded, rubbing Keith's back, smiling. Keith smiled back, nuzzling his neck, closing his eyes. Lance chuckled, resting a hand on Keith's back.

"I guess I'm cradling you in my arms now." Keith let out a laugh, smacking Lance's chest. Lance smiled, ignoring the pain, cause Keith's laugh was a beauty to behold. Keith then kissed his shoulder, smiling widely.

"God, you're so fucking cheesy." Keith muttered into his shoulder, giggling. Lance kissed the top of Keith's head, smiling.

"Only for you." Lance whispered into his hair, laying them backwards on the grass. Keith squeaked, causing Lance to laugh. "Sorry, I'm tired of sitting." Keith blushed, leaning over him on one hand.

"Should we head back to the ship then?" Lance shook his head, leaning up to peck Keith on the lips. Keith smiled, putting his forehead on Lance's. Lance pulled Keith on top of him, smiling. Keith nuzzled his chest, purring. Lance looked at him in surprise before shrugging, wrapping his arms around the smaller male. Keith curled into his side, purring louder. Lance kissed his forehead, looking at him as if he was the entire universe. Keith closed his eyes, laying a hand over Lance's heart. Lance smiled softly, tightening his grip on him.

"Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Lance whispered to him, Keith slowly falling asleep on his chest.


	19. Red and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My birthday is on the 9th so yay, here ya go.

Keith woke up about an hour later, nuzzling his face into Lance's chest. Lance chuckled, running his hand through Keith's hair. Keith propped his head on top of Lance's chest, pouting. Lance caressed his cheek, smiling softly at him. "Feel better?" Keith groaned, plopping his head on his chest, hiding his face from him.

"Shut up." He muttered into his chest, still pouting. Lance rubbed his back slowly, causing Keith to purr. Keith blushed as he did, hiding his face in Lance's armpit. Lance shook his head, wrapping his arms around his back and under his knees. Keith squeaked as Lance picked him up, before frowning at him. "Lance, I swear if you are straining yourself carrying me, I will punch you." Lance chuckled, kissing the small angry male on the forehead.

"Don't worry, you're pretty light." Keith blushed a dark red, hiding his face in Lance's neck. Lance went to head back to the ship before Keith smacked his shoulder.

"Wait, the bag." Keith pointed to the bag of medical supplies. Lance bent over so Keith could grab it, putting it in his lap. Lance looked around the area for anything they could have forgotten. When he found nothing, he carried Keith back to the ship, keeping his eye on Keith every so often.

Keith had one of his arms around Lance's neck, the other resting against his chest. He had his eyes closed, purring softly. Lance smiled softly, tightening his hold on him, causing Keith to purr louder. They got back to the ship, the others still working on the thrusters. Lance walked up the ramp, heading to the room Keith has been sleeping in. He set Keith down on the bed, causing him to whine.

Lance chuckled, kissing his forehead. "Let put some things away, then we can cuddle, alright?" Keith nodded, pouting. Lance ruffled his hair, smiling. He grabbed the bag and set it down on the floor near the door. He walked back over to Keith, chuckling when he was pulled onto the bed by his collar.

He pecked his lips, smiling when Keith pulled him back down for a longer kiss. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's neck, deepening the kiss. Lance grabbed his hips, licking his bottom lip, coaxing him to open his mouth. Keith opened his mouth, tugging the hair by Lance's nape. Lance pulled back from him, panting. Keith smiled lazily, quietly purring. Lance ran his hands up and down his hips, kissing his forehead. Keith held his arms out, wanting Lance to cuddle him, causing him to chuckle.

"Alright, move over." Lance laid down next to him, pulling Keith on top of him. Keith nuzzled his neck, taking in his sea and cinnamon scent. Lance nuzzled the top of Keith's head, his ginger and jasmine scent filling his nose. Keith purred louder, nuzzling closer to his neck, causing Lance to hum. He traced circles on his back, kissing his forehead. Keith laid his hand over Lance's heart, the feel of his heartbeat calming him. 

"I'm glad you're okay." Keith muttered into his neck, causing Lance to look down, smiling sadly. He ran his hands over his back, kissing the top of his head.

"I am too." He muttered into Keith's inky locks, tightening his grip on the smaller male. Keith smiled, tracing random shapes over his heart with his finger, purring loudly.

"God, I regret leaving Voltron. I'm sorry." Keith muttered, sniffling. Lance squeezed him, kissing his cheek.

"Don't be. You found your mom." Lance then frowned, glaring at the wall. "Although, I don't approve of what you tried to do at Naxzela." Keith winced, gripping Lance's shirt.

"Sorry." Keith sniffed, blinking away tears. Lance wiped his cheeks, kissing his nose.

"I'm not mad, Keith. Okay, well I was mad. But I think I get why you did it though." Lance muttered into his forehead, kissing it. A few tears fell down Keith's face, wiping them away.

"But-" Lance interrupted him with a kiss.

"It's in the past. Now go to sleep, you've got to be emotional drained from today." Keith nodded, nuzzling his neck, purring loudly. Lance covered them with the blanket, smiling as Keith slowly fell asleep. Lance soon fell asleep as well, kissing Keith's forehead.


	20. Can't Help Falling in Love

Lance woke up before Keith, looking down at the mess of black hair laying on his chest. Lance smiled softly, running his hand through his hair, chuckling when Keith started purring in his sleep. Keith nuzzled up into Lance's hand, purring louder. Lance stared at Keith's face, raising an eyebrow when he finally noticed the purple mark on Keith's right cheek. He traced the mark with his finger, freezing when Keith's eyes fluttered open. Keith looked up at him, confused on why Lance was tracing the Galran mark on his cheek.

"What?" Lance started to trace the mark on his cheek again. Keith blushed as he did, tracing circles on Lance's chest.

"What's this from?" Lance kissed his cheek, smiling when Keith's cheeks turned a darker shade of red.

"It's....uh.....a Galran mark. It just kinda appeared after I found Mom." Keith muttered out, looking up at Lance when he started stroking his cheek. He kissed the palm of his hand, smiling when Lance blushed slightly. Lance ruffled his hair, smirking when Keith blushed. Keith nuzzled his neck, purring loudly. Lance rubbed his back, kissing his forehead. They laid like that for awhile until there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Lance yelled out, prompting Krolia to enter the room. The couple blush, Keith falling off the bed in embarrassment.

"MOM! Uh....I....what..." Keith continued to stutter, pulling himself back up on the bed. Lance sat up, raising an eyebrow as Keith turned into an embarrassed, blushing mess. He rubbed circles into his back, trying to calm him down. Krolia walked into the room, leaning against the wall. Lance looked between them, raising an eyebrow.

"Keith, have you told Lance abou-" Krolia had started to ask him a question, but Keith cut her off.

"Yes! Yes, I did." Keith blushed a dark red, Lance also blushing a lighter shade of red. Krolia nodded slowly, crossing her arms.

"Alright. So can I now telling you the specifics about the mating stuff?" Krolia asked, ignoring as Keith started choking on his spit, Lance patting on his back as they both started to blush a dark red. "Well, I might as well tell you. So since Keith's an Omega, he'll go through heats, which is the only time he can get pregnant besides the ruts his mate will go through. And since you're human, Lance, Keith's pheromones will change your reproductive biology, so you'll have ruts after his first heat, but they'll be less frequent then his heats will be. Also, Alphas have knots form at the base of thei-"

"MOM!" Keith's blush spread to his ears and down his neck, burying his head in his hands.

"Sorry, too graphic, I forget you get embarrassed easily. Anyways, when Keith has his first heat, it'll be to establish a mating bond with you. So there's no possibility that he'll get pregnant then, but every time after that, you'll want to use protection. Unless you want kids now, but I don't recommend it while in the middle of a war." Krolia then left the room, Lance and Keith both blushing messes. Lance looked over at Keith, rubbing the back of his neck, chuckling awkwardly.

"Did your mom just give us a sex ed and the talk in one conversation?" Lance asked, watching as Keith flopped down on the bed, groaning into the pillow. Lance rubbed his back, kissing the top of his head when Keith muttered a sorry. "Don't be sorry, it was bound to happen. Moms love to embarrass their kids in front of the people they like." Keith turning his head to look at Lance's wide smile. Keith smiled softly, leaning up on his elbows.

"So, when we go back to Earth, I should ask your mom to tell me embarrassing things about you?" Keith chuckled when Lance groaned, watching him flop down onto the bed, covering his eyes with his arm.

"I feel like you and her would exchange embarrassing stories about me." Keith started laughing, kissing his forehead.

"You betcha." Lance lightly smacked Keith's shoulder, smiling when he started laughing. Lance's smile widened when Keith gave his cheek a peck, admiring Keith's soft smile.

"God, I love you." Keith's eyes widened as his blush darkened. Lance chuckled, kissing his forehead. "You don't have to say it back if you d-"

"I love you too." Keith squeaked out, hiding behind his hands. Lance grabbed his hands, pulling them away from his face so he could pepper his face in kisses. Keith chuckled, holding Lance's hands.


	21. Cosmic Love

Lance smiled at Keith, brushing his nose against the other's. Keith blushed lightly, smiling softly, tracing his jaw with his finger. Lance's eyes softened, tracing Keith's bottom lip with his thumb, holding his chin. Keith kissed his thumb, looking at him with lidded eyes. Lance pulled Keith's lips to his by his chin, licking his bottom lip. Keith opened his mouth, allowing Lance to push his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues tangled together, fighting for dominance. Lance won in the end, moving to hover over Keith. He explored his mouth, running his hands down Keith's sides. Keith wrapped his arms around his neck, tugging at Lance's chestnut locks. Lance pulled away to take a deep breath, panting.

Keith stared up at him, panting as well. Lance started kissing his jaw, causing Keith to flush a dark red. He kissed down his neck, sucking when he got to the junction of his neck and shoulder. Keith bit his bottom lip to muffle a whimper, tugging his hair. Lance continued to suck on the spot, lightly biting at the area as well. Keith let out a whimper, his face flushed a very dark red. Lance bit his neck harder, causing Keith to moan.

"Lance..." Keith whispered, tugging on his hair. He pulled away from his neck, smirking at Keith's flushed face. Keith looked up at Lance, pulling him down to kiss him again. Lance growled into his mouth, gripping his hips, deepening the kiss. Keith moaned into the kiss, running his hands through the chestnut locks. Lance pulled back from him, looking at Keith with so much love.

"You're so beautiful." He muttered out, causing Keith to turn a darker red. Keith lazily ran his fingers through the taller's hair, smiling softly. Lance gave him a peck on the lips, going to deepen it when there was a knock on the door. They both groaned out in annoyance, Lance glaring at the door. "Oh por la mierda." He muttered, getting off of Keith. He went over to the door, opening it to come face to neck with Lotor. Lance looked up at the half-breed, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you need something, Purple Jellybean?" Lance irritably asked him, causing Keith to start laughing. Lotor frowned, rolling his eyes.

"It's time to eat, come on." Lotor started walking away, both Lance and him almost falling over as Keith ran to the cockpit. They both looked at each other with startled looks before Lance followed his boyfriend, chuckling. Lance rose an eyebrow when Keith ran back to grab his hand, yelping when Keith pulled him along with him. Lance rose an eyebrow, tugging on Keith's hand to get him to stop.

"Keith, stop for a minute alright?" Keith stopped, turning back to look at Lance, who was rubbing his shoulder. Keith frowned, walking back to him, gently rubbing Lance's shoulder.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?" Keith looked at him worried, rubbing the other's shoulder. Lance shook his head, smiling.

"Nah, just sore is all. Why are you so excited to eat anyways?" Keith blushed, looking away from him.

"Well, I don't know if you were fed during your imprisonment, so I wanted to make sure you got some food." He muttered, his blush deepening. Lance smiled sadly at him, rubbing the back of his neck, chuckling nervously. Keith frowned, looking Lance straight in the eyes. "Lance....How often were you fed?" Keith growled out, glaring at Lance when he broke eye contact.

"Like once every three days?" Keith's eyes widened in shock before he grabbed Lance's wrist, dragging him to the cockpit. The door opened as Keith stormed into the room, dragging Lance with him. He made Lance sit down, grabbing a bowl of rations and putting it on Lance's lap. He sat across from him, glaring at him.

"Eat. Now." Keith demanded, watching as Lance started eating the food put in front of him. Keith blinked when Lance put a fork in front of his face, looking at Lance.

"Come on, I know you haven't eaten much either." Lance smiled at him softly. Keith shook his head, frowning.

"Lance, no. You need it more than me." Keith tried to push the fork away, but was startled when Lance leaned closer to him.

"Keith. Eat it." Keith sighed before opening his mouth. Lance smiled, putting the fork in Keith's mouth. Keith took the food off of the fork, chewing it. Lance's smile widened as Keith swallowed the food. Lance continued to eat, occasionally giving Keith food. Eventually the container was empty, Lance setting it aside. Keith crawled over to Lance, sitting in his lap. Lance pet his hair, kissing his forehead. Keith nuzzled his chin, smiling. They sat there for awhile, not caring if the others saw them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh por la mierda-Oh for fuck's sake


	22. A Sky Full of Stars

The couple sat in the cockpit for a bit, watching as the others ate. "Matt." Matt looked up at Keith, his mouth full of food. He swallowed it, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Is the ship operational yet?" Keith asked, really hoping it was, since they had three people working on the thrusters. Matt frowned before shaking his head, putting more food on his fork.

"We only have half a thruster done. Those asteroids did more damage then I originally thought. So it may take a couple of days to fix them." Keith frowned, crossing his arms. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. Keith leaned back against him, sighing.

"Okay. I was just wondering." Keith pouted, causing Matt to wince.

"Sorry, dude. I know you want to get away from this mess, but you're gonna have to wait a bout 2 more days. Alright?" Keith nodded, smiling when Lance nuzzled his cheek. Lance kissed his cheek, playfully glaring at Matt when he started to gag. Matt nearly missed the fork that was thrown at him, yelping. Lance smirked before kissing Keith's shoulder, his smirk widening when Keith blushed lightly. Matt shook his head, putting his fork down. He looked at the other two, gesturing to the door.

"I'm going to work on the thrusters some more." He got up, heading to the door. They all watched as he left the room, glancing at each other. Lance glared at Lotor, still upset that the purple jellybean had cock-blocked him. Keith chuckled under his breath, kissing Lance on the cheek. Lance looked down at him, his features softening as he smiled at him.

"Calm down, will you?" Keith whispered to him, causing Lance to quietly laugh.

"That's rich coming from you, Mr. Grumpypants." Keith let out a laugh, lightly shoving Lance's shoulder, getting the attention of the other two in the room.

"Oh is that right, Sharpshooter?" Lance chuckled, rubbing Keith's hip.

"Yeah, it is, Samurai." Keith grinned, kissing his cheek, blushing lightly.

"If you say so, Loverboy." Lance blushed, causing Keith to smirk. Lance looked away from him when he started chuckling.

"Shut up, Mullet." Lance mumbled, causing Keith to laugh louder. Lance shook his head, kissing his forehead. "Cutie." Keith blushed, glancing over at Krolia when she started giggling.

"You two remind me so much of me and your father when we were younger." Krolia giggled out, smiling at them. Keith's blush darkened, hiding his face in his hands. Lance chuckled, kissing the top of his head. Lance pulled his hands away form his face, kissing the knuckles, smirking when Keith turned a dark scarlet, the blush going to his ears and down his chest. Keith groaned when he heard Lotor and Krolia giggle, getting up.

"I'm going to my room." Keith walked out the room, Lance watching him in confusion. He looked over at the other two with a raised eyebrow.

"Did I do something?" Krolia shook her head, smiling.

"He's easily embarrassed. Go after him, alright." Lance got up, walking out the room. He walked back to the room him and Keith have been using to sleep, walking in. Lance rose an eyebrow when he saw a lump of blankets on the bed. He walked over to it, poking it.

"Keith? Buddy, you okay?" Lance frowned when Keith pulled the blanket off of his head, shaking it. Lance pulled Keith into his lap, the blanket still wrapped around him. "I'm sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean to." Keith shook his head again, nuzzling his face into Lance's neck.

"Not your fault. I don't do well in social situations." Keith muttered into his neck, sighing when Lance started rubbing his back. Lance kissed the side of his head, tracing some random shapes onto his back.

"I know. Not exactly the embodiment of a social butterfly. You did try to attack the first alien that wasn't an Altean." Keith glared at him.

"He was their bravest warrior!" Lance chuckled, kissing his nose.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, buddy." Keith lightly punched Lance in the shoulder, flopping back on the bed. Lance smirked, laying down next to him. Keith immediately curled into Lance's side, snuggling up to him. Lance wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him as close to him as possible. Keith started purring quietly, smiling as he closed his eyes. Lance kissed his forehead, smiling.

"You tired?" Keith nodded, nuzzling his head against Lance's chest. "Then go to sleep, alright?" Lance chuckled, squeezing his shoulder. Keith slowly fell asleep, his purring getting louder. Lance smiled softly, closing his eyes, falling asleep soon after he did. 


	23. Sidekick

Keith woke up the next morning before Lance did. He looked up at his face, smiling softly when he saw his peaceful face. He reached up to kiss his chin, nuzzling under his chin. Lance slowly woke up, running a hand through Keith's hair. Keith started purring, nuzzling his hand. Lance kissed the top of his head, smiling softly at him.

"Hey. Want to do something today?" Lance looked down at him as he asked, smiling when Keith nodded his head.

"Sure. What we gonna do?" Keith yawned out, nuzzling his chest. Lance smiled, rubbing his back.

"Maybe go to the lake and swim for a bit?" Lance asked quietly, kissing his forehead. Keith nodded, rubbing his eyes, sitting up.

"Can we go now?" Lance nodded, standing up after Keith did. Keith emptied the bag that held the medical supplies from the other day. He turned to Lance, walking over to him.

"First I want to check your back." Lance nodded, pulling his shirt off. Keith unwrapped the bandages around his torso, turning Lance to look at his back. His back was still angry red from the wounds, but they seemed to have healed over slightly.

"Alright, they healed over, which isn't surprising since they weren't that deep to begin with." Keith gently ran his fingers over his back, Lance shivering while he nodded. He turned to look at Keith, who blushed when he was met with Lance's collarbone. Lance ruffled his hair, chuckling. Keith pouted, heading over to the bag he brought with clothes and put extra shirts and underwear in it since they didn't have their swimming trunks. Lance pulled his shirt back on, grabbing their shoes. He handed Keith his shoes, pulling his on. They walked out of their room, hand in hand.

* * *

 Lance smiled as they step foot on the sand-like dirt surrounding the lake. Keith set the bag down in the shade of a tree, smiling as Lance took off his shoes to put his feet into the water. Keith chuckled as Lance walked over to him, watching as he took off his shirt and jeans. Lance pulled Keith to his feet, pulling his shirt off. Keith blushed as Lance traced the scar on his shoulder from the trials he went through in order to keep his knife. Lance kissed it, causing Keith to turn a darker red. Lance smirked, tracing the scar with kisses. Keith's blush reached to his ears and down to his chest. Lance's smirk widened, rubbing circles into his hips.

"Laaaance, stop it." Keith whined, pushing on Lance's shoulders weakly. Lance stopped, wearing a shit-eating grin on his face. Keith pouted before pushing him a bit away so he could take his pants off. Lance ran his body a once over, staring at his thighs for longer than he is willing to admit. Keith blushed a dark scarlet, a shy smile on his face. Lance smirked, pulling Keith into a kiss. He then picked him up and walked backwards to the lake, smirk widening as Keith realized what he was about to do.

"Lance, wait, wh-" He was cut off as Lance fell back into the water with him. They broke the surface, Keith smacking Lance's shoulder when they did. Lance laughed, leaning his head on Keith's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I had to." He admitted between laughs, grinning at Keith. Keith's breath got caught in his throat at how beautiful Lance looked at this moment, a smile forming on his face. Lance looked at him confused, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"You're beautiful." Lance blushed, giving Keith a kiss on the cheek. Keith blushed lightly, giggling when Lance lifted him up. He looked down at him, cupping his face. "You better not dunk me in the water." Lance grinned, rubbing their noses together.

"Of course not." Lance kissed his cheek as Keith wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, grinning. Keith gave him a small peck on the lips, smiling. Lance smiled back, squeezing the small of his back. Keith rested his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes as Lance started humming. Lance gave his forehead a peck, nuzzling the side of his face. "You're beautiful, ya know." Keith blushed, burrowing his face into Lance shoulder, smiling.

"Dork."


	24. Shades of Blue

Lance was floating in the water, while Keith was sitting with his legs in the water. Keith smiled at him, causing him to smile back. Lance looked up at the sky, his smile faltering. "Hey Keith."

"Yeah?" Keith waded over to him, looking at him. Lance faced him, frowning.

"Are you going to want Red back?" Keith frowned, grabbing his hand.

"Lance, I'm not going to take Red from you. You're her paladin now, not me." Lance shook his head, squeezing his hand.

"But you miss her. Don't you?" Keith looked away, sighing.

"I do, but you're her paladin and I'm not. I'll only accept her back if you have Blue back." Lance smiled sadly, shaking his head.

"I can't take her away from Allura. They've progressed so much." Keith cupped Lance's cheek, bumping foreheads.

"Then stay with Red. I don't mind staying at the Castle. Or we could co-pilot. Matt does ride with Pidge sometimes, doesn't he?" Lance nodded, leaning into Keith's hand, kissing his palm.

"Alright, we'll figure it out when we get back, okay?" Keith nodded, blushing as Lance kissed his wrist, moving up his arm. Keith's blush steadily growing as he kissed his shoulder, gripping Lance's shoulder. Lance kissed his neck, smirking as Keith panted into his ear, his grip tightening. He wrapped his arms around the shorter's lower back, sucking on his collarbone. Keith let out a whine, grabbing at Lance's wet locks, tugging on them. Lance grunted, lightly biting on his neck. Keith moaned, tugging on his hair harder. Lance pulled away from his neck, smirking as he saw that Keith's neck was littered with hickies. He kissed one of them, causing Keith to whine softly. Lance's smirk widened, rubbing circles into his hip with his knuckle. He kissed another one, Keith panting near his ear.

"Lance, stop." Keith breathed out, tugging his head away from his neck. Lance whined, pouting at him. Keith rolled his eyes, running a hand through Lance's hair. "What's with you and my neck anyways?" Lance blushed, looking away from him.

"I...don't know. I just...whenever your neck is exposed, I want to mark it to show that you're mine I guess?" Lance's blush got darker while Keith started to blush as well. Keith chuckled nervously.

"That may be my...pheromones fault, Lance. Mom did tell me that an Alpha typically place the claiming mark on their mate's neck. Sorry." Keith looked away from Lance when he looked up at him. Lance chuckled, shaking his head, grabbing Keith's chin to get him to look at him. 

"Trust me, I've wanted to kiss your neck for awhile now." Keith's blush darkened as Lance pulled him into a kiss. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's neck, deepening the kiss by opening his mouth. Lance's tongue entered his mouth, exploring it. Keith tugged on his hair, sighing. Lance pulled away, panting as he tried to catch his breath. Lance smiled softly at him, kissing his nose. Keith giggled, before yelping when Lance picked him up bridal style. Lance laughed as Keith glared at him, walking back over to the bag with their extra clothes. He set Keith down before grabbing some clothes from the bag.

"I'm going over there to change, alright?" Lance pointed over to an area that had a cluster of bushes and trees. Keith nodded, grabbing some extra clothes to change into as well. Lance walked over to the area as Keith walked behind some bushes as well. They both changed out of their wet underwear and into some dry ones as they also put on their other clothes as well. They both walked out of their respective clusters of bushes at the same time, Keith grabbing the bag as he put their wet underwear in it. He slung the bag over his shoulder, grabbing Lance's hand as they walked back to the ship.

* * *

 They had just gotten back to the ship when Matt called them over. They walked over to him, Keith raising an eyebrow. Matt smiled, putting down an asteroid piece. "We've managed to get most of the asteroids out of the thrusters enough for us to get back to the Castle." Keith smiled widely, squeezing Lance's hand as Lance also smiled.

"That means we can restore the others memories soon, right?" Matt nodded, chuckling when Keith's smile widened. Lance ruffled Keith's hair, kissing his forehead when he started pouting.

"We can leave in a few hours, alright?" Matt suggested, walking back into his ship, the couple following him.

"That's fine with me, you good with it Keith?" Lance looked over to him, chuckling when he nodded excitedly. Keith smiled widely, kissing Lance's cheek. They headed back to their room after thanking Matt for letting them, falling on the bed as they slowly fell asleep, Lance's chest against Keith's back, wrapping his arms around the other, nuzzling his neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll tried of me cockblocking Lance yet? Cause I'm not lol


	25. The Only Exception

They were rudely awoken by the ship lifting off, landing as a heap on the floor. Lance groaned as Keith fell on top of him. Keith looked up at him, smiling at him apologetically. "Sorry, sweetie."

"Not your fault, babe." Lance chuckled, kissing his forehead. Keith blushed before standing up, extending his hand out for Lance. He pulled him up, both of them walking out of the room, heading to the cockpit. They walked in, both of them glaring at Matt.

"What the hell, Matt? You couldn't have given us a warning?" Matt looked over at them, smirking.

"I did. You guys slept through it." They both blushed, Keith's being a bit darker than Lance's. Matt snickered, turning back to look out the window. "You guys can go back to sleep, it'll take a couple of hours before we get back to the castle." Keith looked around as Lance nodded, noticing that Lotor was the only other one in the cockpit, but he was asleep. Keith rose an eyebrow, turning to Matt.

"Hey, where's mom?"

"In her room, she said she was tired after helping with the thrusters. Lotor was also tired, but as you can clearly see, he didn't make it to his room before passing the fuck out." Keith nodded, grabbing Lance's hand as they walked out of the room, heading back to their room. Keith sat down on the bed, raising an eyebrow as Lance looked down at him.

"What?" Keith started shifting in his seat as Lance continued to stare at him. Lance smiled, cupping Keith's face with his hands.

"Cutie." He kissed his nose, smirking as a blush spread across Keith's pale complexion.

"S...Shut up." Keith muttered out, not daring to look Lance in the eyes. Lance nuzzled their noses together, smiling as Keith's blush darkened. Lance wrapped his arms around the other's waist, nuzzling his neck. Keith smiled softly, running a hand through the chestnut locks lazily. Lance hummed, tightening his arms around Keith.

"So, once the others remember me, how are we gonna tell them that we're dating?" Lance looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, Keith's eyebrows furrowing. Keith then shrugged, kissing his forehead.

"I don't know, maybe once they remember, we just hold hands in front of them?" Lance chuckled, kissing his neck.

"Okay, it'll be funny seeing their reactions." Keith chuckled, nodding. Lance snuggled closer to him, kissing his cheek. They both looked at Lance's stomach when it growled, indicating that Lance was hungry. Keith rose an eyebrow, turning to look at him.

"When did you plan on telling me you were hungry?" Lance chuckled nervously, shrugging.

"Uh..." Keith frowned as Lance stuttered, pushing him off of him in order to stand up. Lance followed him, grabbing his hand. Keith glanced over to him before opening a hall closet. He pulled out a ration of it, handing it to Lance. They walked back to their room, Keith letting go of his hand as he sat down on the bed. Lance sat down next to him, opening the ration. He poked the fork into the goo, eating it slowly. Keith watched him before Lance put the fork in front of him, opening his mouth so Lance could feed him. Lance smiled as Keith chewed the food. Eventually, they emptied the tray, Lance setting it down on the floor to be taken care of later.

"Sleep now?" Lance asked, flopping back on the bed. Keith nodded, cuddling up against him. They both fell asleep, Lance's face nuzzled against Keith's neck.

* * *

They both woke up to Matt calling them over the intercoms. Lance groaned as he nuzzled Keith's neck, Keith's hand running through his hair. Lance sat up, grumbling about beauty sleep. Keith chuckled, standing up after Lance did. They walked to the cockpit together, raising an eyebrow when he saw Krolia and Lotor had sat down in their seats.

"Boys. We gotta discus the plan now for when we get to the castle in like....10 minutes." They blinked, sitting down.

"Alright, what's the plan?"

 


	26. Impossible Year

They all sat as they thought about the plan. According to Krolia, the Muna will knock the others out for a few seconds, so as soon as they inhale the fumes, Lance needs to get there so they all can see him. That's what they hope happens at least, as Lance squeezed Keith's hand as they flew closer to the Castle. As the ship boarded the Castle, Lotor and Matt got out first to make sure everyone was on the Bridge. Matt spoke into a com they had set up to his ship he could tell Krolia that the others were in the room. Krolia, Keith, an Lance walk out of the ship, walking to the bridge. Matt and Lotor stood outside the door, all of them waiting as Krolia threw the airborne antidote into the room. After they heard everyone thud onto the floor, they entered the room, Lance in front of them so they all could see him when they woke up.

As they began to wake up, they lifted their heads to see Lance. As they all began to remember him, Hunk grabbed him, pulling him into a bear hug. "LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCE. I'M SO SORRY I FORGOT YOU!" Lance chuckled as Hunk sobbed, patting his head.

"Not your fault, bud." Lance winced as some of the fresher wounds started to hurt, resulting in a certain emo to start growling. They both turned to look at Keith, Lance chuckling nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "You might want to set me down, some of my wounds aren't fully healed." Hunk quickly set him down, apologizing a million times over. "Dude, stop saying sorry, you didn't know." Lance waved him off, smiling. He yelped when he was pulled into a group hug. He smiled, looking over to Keith and waving him over. Keith smiled, joining them. The others let go of them, Allura turning to Lotor.

"Thank you, Lotor. I didn't know you cared enough to save Lance." Lotor smiled, nodding.

"I consider you all my family, so of course I did." He chuckled out, smiling. The others thanked Matt, Krolia, and Lotor for saving him even though they barely knew him. Shiro turned to Keith, blinking as he saw Keith and Lance just standing there, staring at each other. Pidge rose an eyebrow at them.

"What's up with you two?" Keith yelped, almost falling over but was caught by Lance.

"Watch out, Keith. Looks like you've fallen for me." Lance smirked at him, giving him a flirtatious gaze. Keith groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Great. Now I get to be on the receiving end of the pick up lines." Keith muttered out, Lance chuckling.

"Shut up, you love it." Keith smiled, rolling his eyes playfully. They both turned to look at the others when Shiro cleared his throat, both of their faces turning red.

"Care to explain what going on?" Shiro asked as he rose an eyebrow, crossing his arms. Lance and Keith glanced at each other before grabbing each others' hand. The others blinked at the subtle gesture, catching on with what was going on between them. Pidge grinned evilly before turning to Allura and Hunk.

"Alright, pay up. I told you that it would take a life or death situation for them to get together." Hunk and Allura grumbled as they gave the little gremlin a hand full of gauc. Keith and Lance stared at them in disbelief.

"You guys bet on my love life? What the hell?" Lance stared at them, frowning. They had at least the decadency to look sheepish, Hunk rubbing the back of his neck as Allura shifted on her feet. Well, actually Pidge looked smug, adjusting their glasses.

"Of course I did. Do you expect anything less from me?" Keith and Lance groaned, shaking their heads. Lance ruffled Pidge's hair, causing them to push at his hand and frown at him.

"I'm just glad that Lance will stop flirting with me now." Allura giggled, causing Lance to raise an eyebrow.

"Last time I checked, I stopped flirting with you when Keith left for the Marmorites." Lance crossed his arms as Allura nodded, who was smirking.

"So that means you were only flirting with me to make Keith jealous?" Lance blushed, looking away as Pidge and Allura started giggling. Keith chuckled, nudging Lance's side.

"Come on, you literally told me that you were flirting with girls in front of me to make me jealous." Lance ruffled his hair, grinning when Keith pushed his hand away. Coran looked at them, twirling his mustache.

"Is it safe to assume that you both know about Galran mating then?" As soon as those words left Coran's mouth, the couple turned a dark red. Krolia nodded on their behalf, smirking.

"Trust me, I told them all about it." Keith glared at her, puffing out his cheeks. Lance grabbed his hand, chuckling.

"While this is exciting, I need to talk to Lance." Lance rose an eyebrow at him, frowning. Shiro walked out of the room, Lance following after letting go of Keith's hand, leaving the others very confused.


	27. This is Gospel

Lance rose an eyebrow when Shiro leaned his head against the wall. Lance looked at the oldest paladin in concern. "Shiro, is everything alright?" Shiro shook his head.

"The headaches are worse now. I'm afraid of what that could mean." Lance frowned, crossing his arms.

"Are you talking about how you could become compromised?" Shiro nodded, frowning. Lance's frown deepened.

"Well, we have a plan if that ever happens alright? Just don't worry about it alright." Shiro turned to Lance, sighing.

"Alright. I'll try not to. I just have a bad feeling is all." Lance smiled slightly, shrugging.

"Don't think about it, now come on, let's head back to the others." They walked back to the bridge, raising an eyebrow as Pidge and Matt fell down in front of them. Shiro crossed his arms.

"What were you guys doing?" Matt and Pidge looked at each other before smiling sheepishly.

"Trying to listen in on you giving Lance the 'Dad Talk'." Matt told him as he stood up, helping Pidge stand up, the gremlin nodding in agreement. Lance chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yep, got a real stern talking to on keeping Keith safe and if I ever hurt him, I better prepare to have to fight the man who's weight is mostly muscle." Lance chuckled out, rubbing the back of his head. Shiro nodded, sighing when Keith glared at him.

"You do know I can fight for myself right?" Keith asked the older man, crossing his arms. Shiro smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, but....ya know.....big brother duties...." Shiro chuckled out before turning to the Holt siblings as they started laughing under their breath. He rose an eyebrow at them, frowning when their laughing got louder.

"You said duties." Matt said in between laughs, their laughter getting louder as Shiro face turned into one of exasperation, sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You two.....I swear....." He muttered out, trying to hid a smile. Matt chuckled before turning to Hunk.

"Hunk, my ship took some damage, can you come look at it?" Hunk nodded, following Matt to the ship. Lance snickered before turning on the camera to the hanger, just in time for them to hear Hunk's reaction to the ship's damage.

"That's a lotta damage." Lance fucking lost it as Hunk unintentionally quoted a meme.

But he transcended to the astral plane when he heard Matt yell, "JUST USE FLEX SEAL." Lance clutched his stomach as he started wheezing from laughing so hard. Keith shook his head as Coran, Allura, and Lotor looked at him confused, since they have no idea what a meme or Flexseal is. Lance eventually calmed down, leaning against Keith as he rolled his eyes.

Keith frowned when his body started to warm up. Lance looked over at Keith's face, frowning when he saw how red his face was, placing his hand on Keith's forehead. "You okay, babe?" Keith shook his head, leaning on Lance.

"Warm...." Keith managed to whimper out, Lance looking down at him with worry. Lance looked at Krolia as if she could explain what was happening to her son. Krolia looked at Keith in surprise before turning to Lance, frowning.

"He's going into a heat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut next chapter ;)


	28. Weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let the smut begin.

Lance gulped as Keith panted against his neck as he carried him to Lance's room. The door opened for him, walking into the room. Lance set Keith down onto the bed, watching as Keith whined and writhed on the sheets. Keith reached out for Lance, sighing as Lance climbed onto the bed. Lance kissed him, caressing his cheeks. Keith wrapped his arms around his neck, tugging at the chestnut locks at the nape of Lance's neck. Lance licked at Keith's bottom lip, coaxing him into opening his mouth. Keith moaned as Lance's tongue entered his mouth, letting their tongues tangle together. Lance ran his hands down to Keith's hips, gripping them. 

Lance pulled back to take deep breaths, looking down at Keith's red face. Keith looked up at him dazily, tugging at Lance's hair lightly. Lance kissed his jaw, trailing down his neck. He started sucking hickies on his pulse point, Keith moaning as he did. Lance continued to suck and kiss down to the junction of his neck and shoulder. He sucked at the spot before biting on it lightly, his hand slipping under Keith's black shirt. His hand run up his torso, laying on his chest. Keith gripped his hair harder, whining.

"Lance..." Keith whimpered out, tugging at Lance's shirt. Lance got the memo, pulling off of his neck so he could pull off Keith's shirt. He sat up, taking off his own shirt, smirking when Keith's red face turned darker. Keith reached up to trace a scar, his hands extremely warm against Lance's stomach. Lance leaned over him, biting at a hickey. Keith groaned, gripping the tan shoulders his hands were resting on. Lance trailed down to his collarbone, biting on it. He kissed down Keith's chest, licking at his right nipple. Keith bit his bottom lip, tilting his head back. Lance took it between his teeth, tugging lightly. Keith let out a moan, tugging at his hair. Lance took the other nipple with his fingers, rolling it between his forefinger and thumb. Keith panted, tossing his head to the side.

Lance pulled away from his, now erect and wet, nipple. He moved over to the left one, giving it the same treatment as the other. He started pinching the right one, rolling it between his fingers. Keith let out a moan, his breathing becoming erratic. Lance pulled away once the left nipple was as erect and wet as the right one. He glanced up at Keith, his face a bright red, the blush extending to his ears and down his neck. Lance pulled himself up, kissing him. Keith immediately opened his mouth, letting Lance's tongue explore as it pleases.

Lance started taking off Keith's pants, the legging like jeans clinging to his skin. Keith lifted up his hips so Lance could pull them off, his hands wondering down to Lance's crotch. He rubbed the clothed cock, Lance leaning his forehead against Keith's shoulder as he bit back a groan. He tugged at the other's jeans, fumbling with the button. Lance pulled his hands away, helping Keith pull down his jeans. He threw them to god knows where in the room, looking down at how beautiful his boyfriend was. Keith panted, rutting his hips up against Lance's.

Lance pushed Keith's hips down, panting against his neck. Keith began the writhe on the bed, trying to get at least a little friction. Lance slipped his fingers under the waistband of Keith's dark blue boxers, pulling them down. Keith shivered as the cold air hit his cock, coming out of his heat-induced daze to finally realize something wet and slightly sticky coming from his ass. He reached behind him, pulling his fingers back when he realized they were slick. Lance had been trying to pull his own red boxers off when Keith tugged at his arm. Lance looked back at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Keith, what's wrong?" Keith showed his slick covered hand and how it's coming from him. Lance blinked before blushing intensely. "Dios." He muttered before one of his fingers rubbed at the slick covered cleft of Keith's ass. Keith wiggled, a quiet moan slipping out as he tried to push Lance's finger into him. Lance pulled his finger away, causing Keith to let out a whine. Lance looked at his finger with a confused expression, tilting his head to the side slightly. He then shrugged, wiping his finger on the sheets. Keith looked up at him, his pupils blown wide with lust. Lance pulled him into a kiss, slipping his arm under the arch of Keith's back, another hand on his hip.

Keith whimpered before he felt something in him snap, flipping them over so that he was on top of Lance. Lance looked up at him in surprise, following as Keith dragged down his body. Lance turned red when Keith pulled his underwear down the rest of the way, throwing it across the room. Keith blushed as he looked at Lance's hard member, gently wrapping a hand around the base. Lance grunted, his head falling back against the pillow.

Keith slowly stroked him, staring at the length of it. "You're so long....and thick." Lance turned a darker shade of red, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle moans. Keith stuck his tongue out to lick at the head, blinking at the salty taste of precum. Lance panted, looking down at him. Keith licked at the head before taking it into his mouth, slowly entering more of Lance's cock into his mouth. Lance moaned softly, one of his hands grabbing at Keith's inky locks. Keith pulled back up before going down again, stroking what he couldn't fit in his mouth. Lance groaned, tugging at his hair as Keith sucked on him faster. Keith tried to take more into his mouth, the head hitting the back of his throat. Lance groaned as he realized Keith had no gag reflex. Keith slowly took all of Lance into his mouth, sucking faster. Lance felt something in his stomach coil, his was close to orgasming.

"Keith...wait...." Lance tugged on his hair, trying to get Keith to pull off. Keith pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting to the head of Lance's cock. Lance panted before pulling Keith up towards him, pulling him into a kiss. Keith ground their hips together, moaning into the kiss. Lance growled, flipping them so he was hovering over Keith. He pulled back from Keith's mouth, his right hand trailing down Keith's front as his left went down his back. Keith let out a quiet moan when his right hand began stroking him. Lance sucked on one of the hickies he had left on him earlier. Keith's back arched when Lance's finger traced around his rim.

Lance slowly pushed his finger into Keith's ass, trying to be gentle with him. Keith panted against his neck, rutting his hips back against Lance's finger. Lance slowly pushed in another finger, scissoring him. Keith whined, trying to push Lance's fingers in deeper into him. Lance pushed a third finger into him, pushing them deeper. His fingers curled, trying to find his prostate. He knew he found it when Keith moaned loudly, his ass pushing down on his fingers, clenching around.

"Lance...please....s..stop....teasing...." Keith panted out, whining when Lance's fingers curled against his prostate. Lance pulled his fingers out, scooping some of the slick Keith keeps producing. He stroked himself, slicking up his cock to make things a bit easier. He lifted Keith's legs up by his knees, resting them on his hips. He dragged his hips closer to him, looking at Keith's face when he cupped his face. Keith smiled at him softly, pulling down for a kiss. Lance sighed into it, resting a hand by Keith's head and the other on his hips. The head of his cock brushed against his entrance, Keith whimpering against Lance's lips. 

Lance slowly pushed into Keith, gripping the sheets at how tight he was. Keith wrapped his arms around his shoulders, groaning as Lance pushed into him farther. Lance panted against his collarbone, pushing in until he was completely inside of him. Keith whimpered, shifting his hips to get some friction. Lance pulled out slowly, pushing back in. Keith's head tilted back, moaning as a hand gripped Lance's hair.

Lance started to thrust into him faster, panting. "Oh mierda, estás tan apretado." Keith whimpered, not understanding what Lance had said, but found it hot either way. Lance growled into his ear, thrusting faster. Keith's nails dug into Lance's back, leaving pink streaks behind them. Lance grunted, changing his angle to find Keith's prostate. He found it a few minutes later, Keith letting out a loud moan. His nails dug deeper into his back, breaking the skin in some places. Lance groaned, trusting harder into his prostate, biting at Keith's neck. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, his moans getting louder with each thrust to his prostate. A heat started to coil in his stomach, his hand tugging at Lance's hair.

"Lance....fuck....I'm gonna....hng...." Keith tried to say between moans, his orgasm approaching quickly. Lance nodded, trusting harder and faster on his prostate, growling. Keith then felt something bump against his rim, moaning when he realized his pheromones worked quickly. Lance must of realized too, because he looked down at Keith to make sure it was alright. Keith nodded, moaning as the knot kept trying to push into him. Lance started nosing his neck, looking for a place to mark him. He continued to thrust into him faster before his knot pushed past the rim, Keith practically screaming as he came onto his stomach. Lance bit down on his neck with enough force to draw some blood, cumming from how Keith tightened around him. He pulled away from his neck, panting.

"Oh Dios, eso fue tan jodidamente caliente." Lance muttered into his collarbone, nearly collapsing onto Keith. He tried to pull out, but stopped when Keith whimpered in pain. He looked up at him in concern, halting all movement. "Keith, babe, what's wrong?"

"Don't....move....hurts...." Keith muttered out, wincing when Lance accidentally shifted his hips. Lance nodded, wrapping his arms around his waist, trying to carefully and slowly shift them onto their sides. Keith sighed in relief when Lance finally stopped moving, leaning his forehead against his shoulder. Lance rubbed circles onto his lower back softly, looking down at him with worry. Keith cupped his cheek, nuzzling his nose against his neck.

"You okay?" Worry was evident in Lance's voice, as he whispered into his hair. Keith nodded, grabbing one of his hands. Keith looked up at him, smiling softly.

"Yeah. I think we gotta wait for the knot to shrink before you can pull out though." Lance nodded, frowning as he looked down at Keith's neck, wincing at the angry red bit mark.

"Meirda, your neck." Keith reached a hand up to feel the bit mark, wincing slightly as he pressed down on it. Lance growled, pulling his hand off of it. "Don't fucking mess with it." Keith blinked up at Lance as he covered mouth, muttering a sorry. Keith chuckled, kissing his nose.

"Don't be, Alpha instincts." Keith chuckled as Lance nodded, leaning into Lance's hand as it stroke his cheek. Lance kissed his forehead before glancing over his pale shoulder to look at where they're connected.

"So...you wouldn't happen to know how long until I can pull out?" Keith shook his head, chuckling nervously.

"I didn't exactly ask my mom about that part. Sorry." Lance shrugged, rubbing Keith's back gently.

"It's fine, we can wait. How about you get some sleep? I'll pull out once it's deflated." Keith nodded, closing his eyes slowly. Lance kissed his forehead before continuing to rub Keith's lower back. About 20 minutes later, he could pull out of him. Lance sighed, closing his eyes as he slowly fell asleep as well.


	29. Love Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....that last chapter huh? If you skipped it, basically Lance and Keith's are mates now.

Keith woke up before Lance did, seeing since he fell asleep before he did. He nuzzled into his neck, sighing. Lance moved slightly, nuzzling his nose into Keith's hair. Keith started purring, nosing his neck. Lance slowly woke up, looking down at him tiredly. He leaned down, kissing his forehead. Keith looked up at him, purring louder. Lance smiled down at him softly, running his fingers through the inky black locks.

Keith nuzzled closer to him, resting his head against his tan collarbone. Lance rubbed circles on Keith's lower back, resting his chin on top of his head. "How ya feeling?" Lance quietly asked him, kissing his temple. Keith purred, smiling softly.

"Better. Amazing actually." Lance chuckled as Keith's purring got louder. Keith nosed at Lance's jaw, taking in Lance's sea cinnamon scent. He noticed that there was a slight ginger and lavender scent mixed in, giggling when Lance kissed his temple. Lance sat up slightly, leaning on his elbow. Keith whined when his pillow disappeared from under him. "Laaaaaance."

Lance looked down at him, chuckling when Keith tried to pull him down. He leaned down, kissing him on the lips. Keith wrapped his arms around his neck, sighing into the kiss. Lance pulled back, cupping his cheek. Keith nuzzled the palm of his hand, kissing it. Lance chuckled, pulling away from him to grab some clothes from his dresser. Keith sat up, now keenly aware that he was buck ass nude. He blushed a dark red, just realizing that he lost his virginity last night.

"Oh my fucking god." He muttered out, Lance turning to look at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Keith looked at him, his blush a dark red.

"I lost my virginity last night." Lance choked on his spit, looking at him with wide eyes.

"W..wait, I took your virginity last night? Holy crow." He sputtered out, turning red as well. Keith nodded, covering his face with his hands. Lance walked over to him, removing his hands from his face. "Well, good. Cause it makes last night even more special then." Keith blushed more, smiling softly. He rubbed the back of his neck, his hand trailing to the mating mark Lance had put on his neck. Lance looked at it, watching as his hand lightly traced the bite marks. Lance growled, pulling his hand away from the mark to look at it. Keith blushed as Lance mouthed the mark, looking at him with surprise.

"L...Lance?" Lance then pulled out of whatever daze he was in, pulling away from his neck quickly. They looked at each other in surprise before Keith chuckled. "Another Alpha trait, I guess." Lance nodded, wincing as he finally looked at how deep the mating mark was.

"Damn, that must feel painfully." He muttered before he turned back to grab some clothes for Keith, turning back around when Keith let out a small gasp.

"Jesus fuck, did I do that to your back?" He crawled over to Lance, turning him back around to look at the angry red scratch marks on the tan back. Lance chuckled slightly, shrugging.

"I like it, shows that I belong to you as much as you belong to me." Lance let out laugh before grabbing a pair of his boxers and a shirt, giving it to Keith. Keith tried to stand up to put them on before falling back on the bed, groaning in pain when his lower back started to hurt.

"Ohhhhhh holy fuck, my ass is in sooooooooooooo much pain." Keith groaned out, rubbing his back. Lance looked at him apologetically, frowning. He helped Keith stand up, letting him lean on him as he changed. Lance blushed as he realized that the shirt he gave Keith was very big on his smaller frame. It reached to his mid-thigh, covering the boxers up. Keith looked up at him before blushing.

"Uh, could you, um, get me a pair of my pants from room?" Keith timidly asked, blushing. Lance nodded, walking back to his dresser.

"Yeah, let me change first." Lance said as he pulled some pants on, grabbing his robe. He pulled it on, walking out the room to grab a shirt and pants from Keith's room. He smirked as he pulled on one of his black shirts, grabbing one of his black jeans. Lance walked back to his room, his smirk widening when Keith blushed as his black shirt hugged his torso tightly. He tossed him his pants, walking over to help him stand up. Keith pulled his tight black pants on, gripping onto Lance's bicep. His blush darkened when he gave Lance a once over, realizing his shirt was tight looking on Lance. It showed of the muscle mass he gained from all the training and battles.

Lance smirked as he noticed Keith was checking him out, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Wanna go eat?" Keith nodded, his blush deepening. Lance noticed his shirt was slipping off of Keith's shoulder. He adjusted it before grabbing his jacket, putting it on him. He nodded when it hid Keith's shoulders, but not the mating mark. Keith blushed darker, grabbing his hand.

"L...Let's go." Lance chuckled as Keith lead them to the dining room, walking together hand in hand.


	30. Together Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if ya'll ever want to send me fanart, here's my tumblr: https://kittycat23114.tumblr.com/

They walked into the dinning room, blinking as everyone stared at them. Hunk rose an eyebrow at their clothing choices, pointing his fork at them. "So is this gonna be a thing now? Should I expect you guys to be wearing each others pants tomorrow?" Keith blushed, hiding his face behind one of his hands, groaning. Lance smiled, shaking his head.

"Nah. It's gonna be a random thing." Keith blushed more when he saw Lance wink at him from the corner of his eye. Keith sat down at the table, Lance sitting down next to him.

Lance filled both of their plates with something that resembled pancakes. Keith grabbed a fork, taking a bite from the circular food. He sighed as he swallowed, eating the alien food a bit faster.

Lance glanced at him, chuckling softly as he swallowed a piece of the pancake. Keith rose an eyebrow, blushing as Lance wiped a piece of food from his cheek. Lance looked around the table, noticing that Shiro was missing.

"Where's Shiro?" The others blinked, now noticing the missing paladin. Pidge adjusted their glasses, putting their fork down.

"He's still in his room, obviously. I woke him up earlier, but he told me to leave, so......he might still be there." Lance rose an eyebrow at them, shrugging. He then remembered that he had asked Pidge to make something for him before the attack.

"Hey Pidge, did you make that tranquilizer I asked you to make for me?" They nodded, the others looking between them with raised eyebrows. Allura turned to look at Lance, frowning. 

"What do you need a tranquilizer for?" She had asked, concern leaking into her voice a bit. Lance ignored her question, nodding at Pidge.

"Can you go get it, please?" Pidge nodded, getting up from their seat. They walked out the door, heading to their lab. They grabbed the small bottle of tranquilizer they made for Lance. They started walking back to the dinning room, when they passed by Shiro as he walked out of his room. They waved at him, smiling.

"Hey, Shiro? Feeling better?" Shiro looked at them, his eyes glossed over. He nodded, mouth set in a stern frown.

"Where's Lance?" Pidge rose an eyebrow at the void of emotion in his voice, nodding in the direction they were heading.

"In the dinning room with the others. I'll go tell them you're awake." They walked ahead of him, a worried expression on their face.

The doors opened for them, closing after they walked in since Shiro was still a bit behind them. Lance rose an eyebrow as they handed him the bottle, the worried expression still on their face.

"Everything alright Pidge?" They shook their head, looking back at the door.

"I passed by Shiro, but something's not right. He looked so...void of emotion." Lance blinked, his eyebrows furrowing in concern as he frowned.

"Huh..." They nodded, frowning even more.

"He's also looking for you apparently. Don't know why though." Lance's frown deepened, watching the door as it opened. Shiro walked in, scanning the room for the Cuban male. Lance squeezed Keith's hand as Shiro turned to him with a glare and a dark glint to his eyes. Lance's gaze hardened as he realized that Shiro wasn't himself.

"Fuck." Lance muttered as Shiro's galra arm started to glow, quickly standing up to move Keith behind him. At the movement, Shiro's glare hardened.

He then charged at Lance.


	31. Wires

Lance pushed Keith away from behind him, moving him away from Shiro's line of attack. He grabbed a plate full of food, throwing it at his face. It slowed him down, allowing him enough time to dodge his attack. Shiro looked back to find that his target had moved behind him, growling. Keith watched as Lance dodged Shiro left and right, glancing at the others. Hunk, Pidge, and Allura left to go get their bayards. Lotor and Matt pulled out their sword and staff, getting into a fighting stance. Lance nodded to them, sliding over to them so Matt could block Shiro's hand with his staff.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Shiro?!" Matt yelled at the older man, frowning when Shiro growled at him. Shiro grabbed his staff, throwing him across the room. Matt yelped when he hit the chairs and wall, groaning as he fell to the ground in a heap. Lotor glared at Shiro, standing in his direct eyesight, allowing Lance to sneak around to behind Shiro. Lotor blocked every strike of his hand, taking steps backwards until he hit a wall. Shiro went to hit him, when Lance jumped on his back. He reached around to throw the Cuban off of his back, Lance narrowly missing the glowing hand.

Lance stuck the tranquilizer into his neck, yelping as his right hand grabbed his wrist, burning it slightly. He went slack right after that, the hand deactivating as he passed out. The 3 other paladins came running back into the room, blinking as they found Matt on the floor in a heap and Lotor pressed against a wall. Keith ran over to Lance, who was climbing off of Shiro's back, wincing as the man fell to the floor. Pidge ran over to Matt to help him up, as Allura and Hunk ran over to Keith, Lance, and Shiro.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Pidge yelled over as the Holt siblings walked over to the group, raising an eyebrow. Lance glared at the green paladin, frowning.

"Language." The others blinked at him before Allura gestured to Shiro.

"Why did Shiro try to kill you?" Allura raised an eyebrow, frowning when Lance sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, Shiro's headaches were getting worse and he said he was getting weird thoughts in his head that sounded like Haggar. So he told me about it, asking me to do something just in case he ever became compromised. An-"

"And he asked you to get me to make a tranquilizer?" Pidge interrupted him, raising an eyebrow. Lance shook his head, frowning.

"Actually, that was my idea. I thought, that if he could sedate him long enough to scan his biochemical makeup, we could figure out if he's the real Shiro or if he's a clone. So let's get him into a pod or something so we can scan him." Lance went to lift the knocked out man before Keith grabbed his uninjured wrist, frowning. Hunk and Lotor lifted up Shiro, taking him to a pod to scan him. 

"You will not be lifting anyone. You and I are going to get your wrist looked at. Now." Keith growled out, dragging him to the medical bay. Keith opened the medical bay door, setting Lance down on one of the medbay beds, looking around the room for something to scan his wrist. Lance watched him, frowning.

"Keith, I'm fine, rea-"

"You are not fine. Your wrist is fucking burnt to all kinds of fucking hell. So you are gonna let me look at it and treat it. Alright?" Lance nodded as Keith growled, pulling over a tablet like thing, scanning his wrist. Keith sighed as it showed that the burn was only a few layers deep. He grabbed some kind of alien burn relief, gently grabbing Lance's hand. Lance winced when he tried to gently rub the burn cream on his wrist, gripping Keith's hip tightly. Keith frowned, grabbing some medical wrap to wrap around his wrist. He tried to be as gently as possible, letting Lance grip onto his hip as a support.

He let go of his hand when he was done, moving away to put the supplies away. Keith walked back over to him, sitting down on his lap. He pulled him into a hug, nuzzling his neck. "Don't scare me like that again." Lance smiled down at him sadly, kissing his forehead. Keith looked up at him, kissing his cheek. "But...it was pretty hot how badass you were back there." Lance blushed, rubbing Keith's back with his left hand.

"Well, I was the only one who knew what the plan was." Keith nodded, frowning as he realized that Shiro might not even be their Shiro. Lance frowned as Keith's eyelashes started to collect tears. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Lance....if...if that's not the..the real Shiro, then....then where is he?" Keith muttered out between hiccups, trying to stop the tears from falling down his cheek. Lance's frown deepened, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. Keith started sobbing into his shoulder, clutching on the back of his shirt. Lance rubbed his back, letting Keith use his shirt as a snot rag.

Eventually, Keith's sobs turned into quiet hiccups. Lance kissed the side of his temple, squeezing the smaller boy gently. "We'll find him, I promise." Lance whispered to him, allowing Keith to pull away far enough to look at him. Keith looked up at him, wiping at his eyes.

"Really?" Keith looked so vulnerable, and it broke Lance's heart. Lance nodded, smiling when Keith's face broke into a smile. He squeaked when pale lips crashed into his tan ones, gripping onto Keith's hips. Keith pulled away after a few minutes, pressing their foreheads together.

"Then we'll do it together." Lance smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, cause we're a great team." Keith giggled, resting against his shoulder. Lance rubbed his hip, just letting Keith use him as a pillow. He nudged him after awhile, gesturing to the door. "Now, let's go see if the others found anything out." Keith nodded, the couple standing up and walking out of the medbay. 


	32. Crossfire

Lance squeezed the pale hand that was intertwined with his tan one, glancing over at Keith's face. Keith still had damp cheeks, his eyelashes still containing small traces of tears. Lance frowned, bringing up their knuckles to kiss the pale ones. Keith blushed, glancing at the Cuban teen out of the corner of his eye. Keith squeezed his tan hand, smiling softly. Lance smiled back, blushing lightly as Keith kissed his tan knuckles.

They stopped in front of the door, Keith taking a deep breath before opening the door. They walked in, Keith gripping Lance's hand tighter as he saw Shiro in the pod. The others looked at them as they walked into the room, Keith let go of his hand to go over to the pod. Lance frowned as he watched Keith lay a hand on it, ignoring Hunk's worried look. Keith let a few tears fall before wiping his cheeks. He turned to Pidge, frowning.

"What did the scan say?" He asked them, frown deepening when they frowned. They sighed before looking back at the pod.

"He's a clone." Keith's hand formed into a fist, clenching his jaw. Lance walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his hips. Keith turned around in his arms, burying his face into his shoulder. Lance slowly rubbed his back as he cried, kissing the top of his head softly. Lance looked at the pod, his eyebrows furrowing and a frown settling on his face.

"We'll find him." Lance told him, and essentially everyone in the room. Keith nodded, looking at the pod with determination. Keith looked up at Lance, gesturing to the clone.

"What are we gonna do about him?" Lance frowned, glancing at the others.

"It's up to a team vote. What should we do?" Everyone looked at the pod before looking back at Lance. Allura laid a hand on his shoulder, gesturing to the pod with her head.

"We should run tests on him. Keep him alive until we find Shiro and ask him what to do with his clone." Lance nodded in agreement, before looking down at Keith as he froze. Keith looked at him with wide eyes. Lance looked at him worriedly, raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Keith gripped his shirt tighter as he glanced at everyone in the room.

"What about the Black Lion? Who's gonna lead Voltron now?" Everyone eyes' widened as they realized they didn't have a leader anymore. Lance frowned before he looked around the room.

"Well, Keith could be leader again, right?" Keith frowned, shaking his head.

"Is that such a good idea, Lance? I mean, I wasn't even that good of a leader." Lance frowned, sighing.

"Or we could have everyone try to pilot the lion?" The others nodded, all of them filing out of the room to head to Black's hanger. Lance let go of Keith, gesturing to the door. Keith looked at him confused, frowning.

"Lance?" Lance smiled sadly, shaking his head.

"Go on with out me. I'm going to the bridge, no point in trying if I already know Black won't accept me. It didn't the last, it won't this time." Keith frowned as Lance walked past him, heading towards the bridge. Keith sighed before heading to Black's hanger, shaking his head when everyone rose an eyebrow.

"Let's get this over with." He said as he walked towards the Black Lion.


	33. Let the Games Begin

Keith entered the Black Lion's cockpit, sitting in the seat. He closed his eyes before he frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. He stood up, walking out of the cockpit. He looked back at the others before shaking his head, crossing his arms.

"It's not me." Everyone frowned before Allura sighed, looking up at the Lion.

"I guess we all should try then." She muttered as she walked towards it, frowning.

* * *

 Everyone sighed as they walked onto the bridge, all of them wearing varying degrees of disappointment. Lance was sitting on the steps leading to Allura's pilot place, fixing the hole that was in one of his shirt. He looked up at them as they walked in, standing up.

"Alright, so who's the new leader?" Lance smiled at them, the smile faltering when he saw them shake their heads. "Guys?" Keith sighed, walking over to him. He crossed his arms, looking around the room before turning to him.

"It's....none of us." Lance blinked in surprise before he nervously laughed.

"Okay, haha. Funny joke, but seriously, who's the new leader?" The others shook their heads, all of them frowning. Lance's smile started to fade, raising his eyebrows in concern. "So, no one is the new Black Paladin?" They nodded, all of them glancing around the room. Keith grabbed his shoulder, sighing.

"Black even rejected all of us. Even Lotor tried for kicks and giggles-"

"It resulted in me getting thrown across the hanger from his mouth." Lotor mumbled out, rubbing the back of his head, where a bump was growing from the impact. Lance sighed, nodding.

"So, does that mean we have to look for a new paladin entirely?" Allura shook her head, glancing at the others.

"Lance," She took a step foreword, resting a hand on his other shoulder. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. She sighed, squeezing his shoulder. "Everyone has tried, but you. What if yo-"

"No! I'm not the black paladin. The Black Lion rejected me once, I doubt it will accept me the second time. So, no, I'm not trying it." He crossed his arms, shrugging her hand off of his shoulder. She looked at him sadly, frowning at him. Lance stormed out of the room, everyone wincing as Keith glared at them. He walked out of the room, jogging up to Lance, who was farther down the hall.

"Lance!" Lance glanced back at him as Keith laid a hand on his shoulder, both of them just standing in the hall.

"Keith, I'm not going t-"

"I'm not going to force you to if you don't want to, Lance." Keith looked at him sadly, squeezing his shoulder. Lance pulled him into a hug, nuzzling into his shoulder. Keith rubbed his back as Lance gripped onto the sweatshirt. He kissed the side of his head, letting out a soft purr. Lance smiled into his shoulder, squeezing Keith gently.

"I just don't want them to be disappointed..." He muttered into his shoulder, sighing into his shoulder as Keith's purring got louder. Keith pulled them to Lance's room, setting Lance down on his bed. He looked up at the pale man as Keith climbed onto his lap. Keith pulled him into a kiss, griping his chestnut hair gently.

Lance wrapped his arms around his waist, grunting as Keith pulled on his hair. Keith ground down on his crotch, opening his mouth to allow Lance's tongue to enter it. They both of moaned as Keith's crotch met Lance's. Lance pulled away from Keith, gripping his hips to stop him.

"Keith....stop....." Keith hummed, kissing Lance's jaw. Lance grunted, panting as Keith continued to kiss his neck.

Then the alarm went off.


	34. Mr. Brightside

Lance and Keith ran to the bridge, panting as they burst into the room. Allura looked at them, frowning. "We need to get to our lions, now." She walked over to the blue lion shoot, going down to her hanger. Lance went to go to red's hanger when Keith grabbed his wrist, growling.

"Lance, you're too injured to go out there, I'll do it." Lance frowned before nodding. He pulled him into an embrace, placing a kiss on the top of his inky locks.

"Be safe." Keith nodded, running to Red's hangar. Lance stood by Coran, Lotor, Krolia and Matt as four out of the five lions flew out of their hangers. He watched as the lions attacked the fighter jets, watching the Red Lion more than the others. The Red Lion blasted the ships in front of it, completely oblivious to the laser being charged from the main ship. Lance looked for the other lions positions, looking for which lion was closer to Red.

"Hunk, protect Keith's rear!" He shouted into the comms, oblivious to the surprised and knowing looks from the three males in the room.

"On it!" Hunk flew behind Keith, shielding him from the blast before his lion shot back at the ship. Keith looked back at the mothership, growling. Lance continued to watch the lions fight the ships, his eyes widening when he saw more of them come from the mothership. Soon enough, the lions had no room or time to fire at them, getting completely overrun by the fighter ships.

"Shit! Can anyone get a good shot?" Keith shouted at the others, his lion taking heavy damage. Allura grunted, frowning.

"I don't have any room to fire an ice blast. Hunk, Pidge?"

"Uhhhh, we're under too heavy of fire!" Hunk shouted back, shielding Pidge from most of the firepower. Pidge shook their head, frowning as her lion's tech started flickering.

"Green's taking too much damage, we need help!"

Keith grunted as he was hit by another blast, growling. "We need the black lion!" Allura nodded, grunting as she was rammed into by some ships.

"We need Voltron!" Lance watched as they were continuously hit and rammed into, his chest filling with panic. He turned towards the direction of Black's hanger when he heard it roar, turning back to Coran in disbelief. Coran nodded, smiling softly.

"Go." That was all it took before Lance was running to the armory, heading to put on some armor. He automatically went to put on the blue armor before he glanced at the black armor. His eyebrows furrowed before he ran over to it, tugging off his jeans and shoes before putting the undersuit on. He pulled on the actual armor itself before running to the Black Lion hanger. The Black Lion kneeled down, the mouth opening to release the ramp, allowing the paladin to run into it's cockpit. Lance sat down on the seat, wrapping his hands around the levers. The lion roared again before taking off.

Keith tightly gripped the controls of his lion, grunting as Red took another hit. Red alerted him as the mothership powered up it's cannon again, the ships around him blocking him from moving. The others noticed as the laser was powering up to fire at the red lion, all of them looking in horror as the couldn't get to him.

"KEITH!" Keith closed his eyes tightly as he prepared to get hit by the laser. His eyes flew open when he heard the black lion's roar, looking over as Black shot the ship. 

"Need some help?" He heard Lance's voice over the comms, a smile slowly growing on his face. The others smiled in relief as Lance's voice sounded in their lions.

"LANCE!" They all exclaimed as the Black helped shoot the smaller ships away from the others. They flew over to him after the smaller ships were either destroyed or dissipated from around them. Keith smiled widely, pride for his mate swelling up in his chest.

"Alright, team leader, what's the plan?" Keith asked over the comms, shooting at ships as they got a little to close for comfort. Lance's face turned serious, looking at the mothership's laser.

"We need to take out that laser," Lance looked at the blue and green lions, "Allura, Pidge, shoot that laser with an your ice and vine guns." 

"Alright!"

"Will do!" They flew closer to the laser, the both of them shooting at the mothership with their respective rays. Lance nodded, looking at the yellow and red lions.

"Hunk, Keith, We need to give them cover for when the mothership release more fighters." They both nodded, the three of them shooting down any ships that try to get close to the other two. Soon, Allura and Pidge had finished icing and vining the laser, the two of them joining the others in shooting the fighter ships. Lance looked at the mothership with a glare before he looked in Keith direction.

"Keith, can you get close enough to use your mouth dagger to cut up the ship quickly?" Keith smirked, a playfully glint growing in his eyes. He zoomed towards the ship with the dagger in his lion's mouth, twirling around the ship, cutting it into it. The ship explode soon after, the smirk on Keith's face growing. He turned his lion towards the black lion, the playful glint still present in his eyes.

"I don't know, can I?" He said with amusement present in his voice, chuckling afterwards. Lance chuckled before flying back to the castle.

"Alright, team. Let's get back to the castle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter of this book. Then there will be a sequel ;)


	35. Here We Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, last chapter. Then onto the sequel :D

Lance walked out of the Black Lion, taking his helmet off. He dropped it as Keith ran over to him, catching the smaller male in his arms. Lance staggered back a bit, readjusting Keith in his arms as he tried to regain his balance. Keith peppered his face in kisses, smiling widely. Lance chuckled slightly, giving him a slight squeeze. He set the smaller male down on his own two feet, looking up at the other paladins.

Pidge and Hunk were smiling widely while Allura was giving him a soft smile, Keith's hand squeezing his. He looked over to the paler of the two, smiling slightly as Keith was wearing the biggest smile on his face. Keith gave Lance a once over before he blushed slightly, his smile turning softer.

"You look good in black." Keith muttered out, so much love and pride overflowing in his violet eyes. Lance flushed lightly, grinning like an idiot. Hunk patted the Cuban's back, his smile widening.

"Congrats, Bud. You deserve this." Hunk chuckled out as Pidge and Allura walked over as well. Pidge adjusted their glasses, a small smile on their face.

"If anyone had to be leader, I'm glad it's you, Lance." They had said as their smile widened, giving Lance a thumbs up. Lance chuckled before turning to Allura, who nodded at him.

"I told you that you had greatness within." Lance felt a few tears gather in his eyes as they pulled him into a group hug, letting out a soft laugh. Lance felt some tears fall from his lashes, a feeling of overwhelming joy filling him as the paladins accepted him as their Black Paladin. They let go of him, three out of the four paladins exiting the hanger, leaving Keith and Lance alone. Keith smiled softly at the Cuban, intertwining their fingers together. Lance looked down at him, smiling widely. Keith leaned up on his tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"You have no idea how pride I am of you, Lance. And I'm glad I get to be your right hand man." Keith muttered into his shoulder as Lance wrapped his arms around the smaller paladin. Lance kissed his temple, grinning widely. Keith wrapped his arms around his neck, gently carding his fingers through his chestnut brown hair. Lance sighed, nuzzling the top of Keith head. He looked down at him before lifting him up, laughing as Keith let out a yelp and wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Let's get out of this armor." He chuckled out as he walked towards the changing rooms, smirking as Keith let out a few giggles.

* * *

They walked back to the bridge in their usual clothes, Keith still wearing Lance's shirt and jacket while Lance was wearing the other's black shirt. The doors to the bridge opened, the two of them walking in hand in hand. The others turned to look at them, a soft smile forming on their faces. Lotor shook his head, smiling widely.

"You know, I've noticed a running theme with the red and black paladins." The others turned to him with raised eyebrows, all of them giving him confused looks.

"Well, the original Red and Black paladins, King Alfor and Zarkon, were best friends. Then, according to Matt, Shiro and Keith were like brothers. So it would, next step would have been lovers, which is what you two are." The couple blushed as Lotor explained himself. Everyone else let out a chuckle, most of them smiling widely.

Allura then turned to Lance with a serious expression. Lance straightened himself, looking back with an equally serious face. Everyone's laughs quieted down, the air in the room turning serious.

"Lance, what should we do about Shiro?" Allura asked him, watching as he tapped his chin with his free hand. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought of a plan. He looked back up at the others, a frown set on his face.

"We find him. We go to any base that could have any information on where he could be and get it. Lotor, can you get us any information you might have from when Haggar used to be at the head of command?" Lance turned to the purple half breed, who nodded.

"I'll gather as much as I can. I don't know if she put anything in the system though. I'll also get you entrance to as many bases that she most likely used." Lance nodded, his eyebrows unfurrowing.

"Alright, thanks. Once we check all of that information out, We should go after any bases she could have been use that Lotor doesn't control. We'll need a ground team, cause I'm sure that those bases will be heavily guarded and we'll need to have some of us in the air. Pidge, Matt, and Keith will be ground control." Everyone blinked at the odd team up as Matt rose an eyebrow.

"Why us three?" Lance smirked, tilted his head towards Pidge.

"You and Pidge are our resident hackers. Keith's also Half-Galran, remember? He can access things we normally can't, so you'll need him to get to the control rooms and the such." Keith smiled as Lance pretty much said that his Galra side was useful. Everyone nodded in understanding after Lance explained himself. Lance gave Keith's hand a slight squeeze.

"Alright, we need to get some sleep. Lotor, stay here for the night and we'll take you back to head control tomorrow. Everyone else, be ready to get up pretty early tomorrow. We're going to head to Olkarion so we can land the castle for a bit to do team building exercises, alright?" Everyone else nodded, the tense air dissipating. Lance nodded once, smiling.

"Good, now go catch some z's everyone." One by one, they all filed out until Keith and Lance were alone in the room together. Lance looked down as he saw a mass of mess black hair plop down on his shoulder, Keith letting out a yawn. Lance smiled softly at him, kissing the top of his head.

"Come on, sleepyhead. Let's get you to bed." Lance wrapped an arm around his middle back and under his knees, carrying the paler male like a princess. Keith let out another yawn as he nuzzled into his shoulder, letting out a soft purr. Lance carried him to their room, setting him down on the bed as he stripped to his boxers.

He pulled on some pants that seemed similar to sweatpants. He chuckled as Keith pouted at him, helping the smaller one take off the jeans and jacket he was wearing. Keith grabbed Lance's wrist as he tried to take off the shirt.

"Can I sleep in it?" Keith looked up at him innocently, tilting his head to the side cutely. Lance blushed, nodding as Keith smiled. The shorter male crawled under the covers, Lance following soon after. Keith snuggled into his chest, his purring getting louder. Lance smiled softly, rubbing his back softly as Keith drifted off to sleep. He kissed the pale forehead before closing his eyes, a smile on his face as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this book! Keep in eye out for the sequel ;)
> 
> which will most likely be out any time between tonight or tomorrow afternoon


End file.
